A Death in Barracks Two
by ColHogan
Summary: The Heroes are in mourning. Hogan returns to camp following a meeting with an underground agent,and dies unexpectedly in his quarters during the night.Was his death part of a plan involving Major Teppel and the Abwehr? *2009 Bronze PBA winner.*
1. Chapter 1The Beginning of the Nightmar

*****Bronze Papa Bear Award winner Best Overall Story*****

_Disclaimer: The character of Major Teppel is not mine. I do not own any part of Hogan's Heroes. The characters of Captain Heinman , Major Frolichman and Dr. Erlichmann are mine. I also want to thank L J Groundwater for her advice and help to this beginning Hogan's Heroes fanzine writer._

_**A Death In Barracks Two**_

_**Chapter 1-- The Beginning of the Nightmare**_

_A pall hung over Barracks two like a blanket. The shock still registering on many of the faces._

_Kinch, Carter, LeBeau and Newkirk sat together at the long table in silence. LeBeau glanced in the direction of the closed door to Colonel Robert E. Hogan's quarters. The black wreath they had made and hung two days ago was still there and would be a constant reminder of what they had lost._

"_I just can't believe he's gone," murmured Carter, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I just can't."_

"_Neither can I," agreed LeBeau. "Who would have thought…." He didn't finish. He simply stared at the now cold coffee in his cup._

"_I know what you mean, Louie," said Newkirk. He put out his cigarette. "I mean, we've all been on dangerous assignments always with the possibility of getting killed. But to have Colonel Hogan die in his sleep like that is just too bloody shocking. It really is."_

"_Yeah," Kinch added. "I mean, the Colonel was healthy as a horse. To have his heart give out during the night like that."_

_Just then, the door to the barracks opened and the rotund shape of Sergeant Hans Schultz entered. Nobody looked up._

"_Go away, Schultz," Carter said softly, wiping away the tears._

_Schultz hesitated. He understood that the prisoners in Barracks two w__ere still reeling from the unexpected passing of their Senior POW officer. He was in shock himself. Even Kommandant Wilhelm Klink was in shock over Hogan's sudden passing. Schultz missed Colonel Hogan's good-natured ribbing to which Schultz's response was always 'I know nothing! Nothing!' But today, unfortunately, camp routine still had to be followed._

_Schultz cleared his throat. "I'm sorry to disturb you boys at this time…."_

"_Then don't!" yelled LeBeau harshly. He looked up into Schultz's eyes and saw Schultz's pain over their loss. His voice and face softened. "Please, Schultzie…."_

"_Kommandant Klink wanted me to tell you that you may have a memorial service for Colonel Hogan. All he asks is that you let him know when it'll be."_

_Newkirk rolled his eyes. "That's bloody nice of him, if you ask me!" He raised his voice. "You just tell Klink…." He was stopped by Kinch's hand on his arm._

"_Schultz, tell the Kommandant we appreciate him letting us hold a memorial service for the Colonel," Kinch said softly. "We'll let him and you know when it'll be."_

"_Danke." Schultz turned and left the barracks._

"_Dammit, Kinch!" fumed Newkirk, tears glistening in his eyes. "Why did you…."_

"_This is about Colonel Hogan, Newkirk. He's gone and we can't bring him back. All we can do in his memory is keep this operation running the way he would if were here. We owe that to him."_

"_Kinch is right," Carter managed to get out. He was taking the Colonel's death harder than anyone. He worshipped Colonel Hogan. "The last thing the Colonel would want is us fighting amongst ourselves and other things to ruin what he spent his entire life putting together."_

_Kinch sat at Hogan's desk in his quarters. He had been selected to deliver the eulogy as Hogan's unofficial second-in-command. He stared at the blank sheet of paper in front of him. How do you say goodbye to someone who not only brought out the best in him and others, but was also the best friend he ever had. __Help me, Colonel. Help me be the kind of leader you were. How do I sum up Colonel Hogan in just a few words?_

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Opening the door, LeBeau came in with a cup of hot coffee. He handed it to Kinch. "We just made a fresh pot."

"Thanks, LeBeau."

LeBeau nodded towards the blank sheet of paper in front of Kinch. "Having a hard time?"

"Yeah. I thought if I came in the Colonel's quarters it would help me come up with the words. But it's not."

LeBeau looked around. How many times had he and the others been in Hogan's quarters? LeBeau lost count. In fact, he didn't know if he could come into this room again. He noticed Hogan's crusher cap hanging from a nail outside his closet door, and inside hung his brown leather bomber jacket. LeBeau ran his hand along the sleeve of the butter soft leather and sighed. He glanced around at Kinch.

"You think London'll send another RAF officer to replace the Colonel?"

Kinch sighed. "I wish I knew. My guess is they'll review everything before they either send somebody to replace Colonel Hogan or…." he didn't finish.

"Or what?"

"Or they might just decide to shut down our operation completely."

LeBeau let the last sentence sink in. Kinch could see anger forming. "We can't let that happen, Kinch. To shut us down would be like a slap in the face of the Colonel."

"I agree," replied Kinch. "We'll just have to wait and see what London wants to do. But should the decision be to shut us down, they're gonna get a hell of an argument from me."

LeBeau folded his arms. "And from me and probably Carter and Newkirk as well." He noticed Kinch's expression. "Talk to me, mon ami."

Kinch sighed dejectedly. "It's this eulogy for the Colonel. I can't find the words, Louie. I don't know how to say goodbye. I mean, how do I reduce Colonel Hogan's life to just a few words?"

LeBeau was thoughtful for a long moment. "When you think of Colonel Hogan, just speak from your heart. That's the only advice I have."

Kinch smiled faintly. "Thanks, LeBeau. That helps a bit."

"You're welcome, mon ami." LeBeau smiled in spite of his own broken heart and began to leave. He stopped at the sight of the crush cap and bomber jacket again. "Y'know, Kinch, nobody must touch or pack up the Colonel's things except us. We will store them ourselves in his foot locker. And his footlocker will stay with us. But as far as his jacket and crush cap, we will keep them in a safe place as an inspiration for us should our operation be allowed to continue. It'll be like having Colonel Hogan with us, even if it's only in spirit."

"Louie, that's a wonderful idea," Kinch agreed.

LeBeau didn't respond. He just quietly exited the room, closing the door behind him.

Alone again, Kinch began thinking about Colonel Hogan and what his presence and friendship meant not only to him, but to the others as well. Looking at the blank paper in front of him, Kinch slowly began to write.

The two men in Abwehr uniforms stood inside a prison cell looking at the unconscious man lying on the cot in front of them. One of them was about forty while the other was somewhere in his late thirties.

"Did you have any problems?" the older man, with the insignia of a Major asked the other.

The younger man, with the insignia of a Captain, smiled. "Nein. He never even knew it had been slipped to him."

"Anybody at Stalag 13 suspect anything?"

"Not a thing. We are quite free to do what we have to."

"Excellent, captain." The Major smiled an evil smile. "But it will be better if he's kept drugged and unconscious. He'll be more manageable that way and unable to try and escape before we do what we must."

"It shall be done as you request."

The two men calmly walked out of the cell, slamming the door and locking it behind them.


	2. Chapter 2Those Left Behind

_**Chapter 2 -- Those Left Behind**_

_Kinch looked out at the gathered prisoners from all twenty barracks at Stalag 13. The prisoners had brought benches from both inside and outside each individual barrack to accommodate the crowd. Kinch marveled at how many people the Colonel had touched in the camp. He noticed how lost most of them now looked. Kinch spotted LeBeau, Carter and Newkirk seated in the front row beside Kommandant Klink and Sergeant Schultz. LeBeau had Hogan's crush cap and bomber jacket in his lap, and was guarding them with care. Even Kinch had to admit that the Kommandant still looked stunned from the event of Hogan's passing. And Schultz was trying hard to control his emotions. __If you could only see how many lives you touched, Colonel. There's not one man in Stalag 13 that you didn't have some dealings with even in a small capacity._

Kinch was grateful that Klink had arranged for a podium with a microphone so when Kinch addressed the crowd, he could be heard. Noticing everybody was seated, Kinch took a deep breath and stepped up to the podium, removing a folded paper from his jacket. Unfolding it, he lay it in front of him. "I want to thank all of you for being here," he began. "I know Colonel Hogan would be touched at this turnout. But those of us who were closest to him know he probably would even be a bit embarrassed by it." Kinch paused, taking a deep breath. _Help me get through this, Colonel._

"Today, we are gathered here to remember Colonel Robert E. Hogan, our Senior POW officer. And although he was a full Colonel, he was more than just an officer. He was a friend who was always available whenever any of his men needed him, no matter what the reason. He always had time to listen when someone had a problem, or just needed someone to talk to."

Feeling his voice beginning to crack with emotion, Kinch let his eyes focus on LeBeau, Carter and Newkirk. "….Colonel Hogan always looked out for his men. They were always first with him. In fact, he always put them before himself. And those of us who were closest to him and that he was closest to such as myself, LeBeau, Carter and Newkirk, all thought of ourselves as a family. His family. But despite the four of us being his family, we all loved and respected him. And even though he is gone, we shall remain his family." He nodded at leBeau who, with tears streaming down his face, stood and approached the podium. He draped Hogan's bomber jacket across the front of the podium and sat the crush cap on top of the jacket, the military insignia facing the crowd. He then returned to his seat.

"The best way we could think of to honor the Colonel is this," Kinch concluded. He moved from behind the podium and walked around to the front, facing the jacket and crush cap. "Ten-hut!" he said and saluted the crush cap. The crowd also rose as one and saluted as well, including Klink and Schultz who by now, was crying like a baby.

After the salute, Kinch was fighting to regain his composure. He stared at the jacket and crush cap. "Goodbye, Colonel. We'll all miss you. But especially LeBeau, Carter, Newkirk and myself."

It was about two hours later that Hogan's men were back in their barracks, sitting at the table drinking coffee. Hogan's jacket hung on a hanger from the top bunk, while the crush cap rested on the table between them. They were all emotionally drained. Carter glanced at the cap. _This cap and jacket are all that's left of Colonel Hogan. I don't know how to carry on without you, Colonel. I mean, you always had faith in me and your faith made me have faith in myself. But now…._

Newkirk touched the young man's arm. "You okay, Andrew?" he said softly.

Carter shrugged. "I'm okay, I guess. It's just that it feels strange, us being here having coffee without the Colonel being here. I don't know how to continue without him. I mean, nobody had the faith in me like he had."

"We have faith in you, Carter," said Kinch. "The Colonel wasn't the only one."

LeBeau took a sip of his coffee. "I know how Carter feels. It is strange. I expect him to walk in the barracks door or out of his quarters at any moment." He sighed. "Kinch, any word from London yet?"

"Nothing yet. Baker's monitoring the radio. He'll let us know if anything comes in." He stared at his coffee. "Y'know, I think the Colonel would have been amazed at the turnout to honor him today."

The others agreed. "It was a ruddy good turnout at that," Newkirk commented. "I don't think there's one person in this entire camp that Colonel Hogan didn't have some contact with or helped in some way."

"Oui," LeBeau replied quietly. "There is nobody who didn't love or respect the Colonel. And that's a tribute to the kind of man he was."

"And there'll never be another like him," Carter added as tears started rolling down his cheeks. He wiped them away quickly. "Y'know, how did this even happen? The Colonel's death, I mean. We all turned in and in the morning…." He didn't finish as the words stuck in his throat.

LeBeau reflected back to that day. "Carter's right now that I think about it. Nothing unusual happened that day. Colonel Hogan didn't complain about not feeling well…."

"Not that he would anyway," Newkirk interrupted.

LeBeau ignored him. "I mean, he met with that member of the underground, came back to camp, had some coffee with us and explained what he had been told at the meeting, and then we all turned in for the night."

"The only strange thing I remember after he returned from that meeting was that he kept shaking his right hand almost as if he had a cramp in it. He wasn't doing that before he left," Kinch remarked.

Newkirk recalled the incident. "Kinch is right. And what about that momentary bout of dizziness he had."

"Not to mention the Colonel was suddenly so sleepy he almost passed out in front of us," Carter added.

"What are you all saying?" asked LeBeau, becoming agitated. "Are you suggesting someone did something to the Colonel that caused his death later that night?"

"Take it easy, Louie," Newkirk replied. "All we're saying is what we remember from that night. That's all."

LeBeau seemed to calm down. "I'm glad you're not saying something else, because if I thought for one moment that somebody did something to Colonel Hogan that caused his death, there would be no place that person could hide where they would be safe from me."

"That goes for me as well," said Kinch.

"And me," added Newkirk.

"Count me in," Carter chimed in.

Newkirk suddenly had a thought. "Kinch, did anybody contact the underground and let them know about Colonel Hogan?"

"There wasn't time," said Kinch, getting up. "I'll have Baker contact them now. They should be informed." He approached the bunk in the corner of the barracks and hit the upper bed frame. The lower bunk raised up and a ladder lowered revealing the tunnel entrance. Kinch climbed down the ladder. The others watched him disappear. One of the other men in the barracks stood watch at the barracks door.

"So what do we do now?" asked Carter.

"I guess we sit still and do nothing until we hear from London," LeBeau replied.

"Y'know," Carter said thoughtfully. "I almost hope London shuts us down."

Newkirk and LeBeau both looked at him with surprise on their faces.

"Why would you say a thing like that, Carter," Newkirk replied. "To do that would be an insult to the Colonel's memory."

"And is that what you want?" LeBeau nudged Carter's arm. "To have everything Colonel Hogan set up die with him?"

"No, of course not," Carter was amazed his friends would think that is what he wanted to have happen. "It's just that it would be very strange and awkward taking orders from someone other than Colonel Hogan. And I don't know whether I could do that. I mean, could you guys?"

LeBeau and Newkirk looked at each other.

"He's right, y'know, Louie," Newkirk lit a cigarette. He needed a smoke badly right now. "I mean, I never gave it any thought. I guess because I always thought the Colonel would be with us."

LeBeau nodded. "Oui, so did I. It would be awkward and strange. But it is something we would have to do regardless of how we feel if London sends someone. We would have to do it for Colonel Hogan. He would want us to."

Newkirk puffed on his cigarette. "As long as they don't send that bloody Colonel Crittendon. Blimey, if they send him, I'll contact London meself personally and ask for help escaping."

LeBeau smiled faintly. "Oui, and I'll ask for help getting back to France."

The men remembered the bumbling English Colonel who, on more than one occasion, had interfered with Hogan's plans and sometimes nearly got them all caught by the Germans.

Their thoughts were interrupted by Kinch re-emerging from the tunnel. He hit the bed frame again and watched the lower bunk drop down and close over the tunnel entrance. There was a troubled look on his face.

"What's wrong?" asked Carter.

"We got an answer from London," Kinch explained softly. "They're shutting us down for now. Whether or not it becomes permanent will be decided after further review."

The news stunned the others though it was not totally unexpected. "I hope you let London have it, mate," said Newkirk.

"Oh, I let them have it all right, Newkirk," Kinch replied. "For all the good it did. In their opinion, with the death of Colonel Hogan, this operation has become expendable. And apparently so have we."

"Isn't that bloody charming," Newkirk sneered. "The Colonel's dead only a few days and they're already writing him and us off. And after all he's done for them. This is the thanks he gets! Well they can go to bloody hell for all I care." He took a long drag on his cigarette.

"There's something else," Kinch added.

"There's more?" asked LeBeau.

"I had Baker contact the underground to inform them of the Colonel's death. They said they never sent anybody to meet with him that night." He sat down at the table.

The others exchanged stunned looks. "But that's crazy!" exclaimed LeBeau. "We all heard the Colonel receive the message from the underground from someone code name the Snowman, asking for a meeting. Something about a missile silo being constructed."

"The underground said they don't have anybody with the code name of the Snowman."

Newkirk was the first to get the full impact of what was being said. "Kinch, do you know what you're implying?"

"Yeah, I do. And I don't like it."

"What?" asked Carter, confused.

"If the underground didn't send anybody, then that means someone else sent that radio message to the Colonel and specifically wanted a meeting with him," Newkirk explained.

"And," Kinch continued. "It's quite possible that whoever met with Hogan did something to him that led to his death later that night."

LeBeau didn't hide his anger. "Are you saying that someone set up Colonel Hogan and possibly murdered him?"

Newkirk glanced at Kinch. "I guess that's what we're saying."

LeBeau slammed his fist on the table. "**Filthy pig!** That person will pay!"

"Bloody right he will," Newkirk added.

"Count me in," Carter replied.

"Me to," Kinch said. "But just keep in mind that whatever we do, we'll be doing it without any help from London."

"The hell with London!" Newkirk snapped. He was angry. "I mean it hurts saying that as I'm British and all, but they wrote off Colonel Hogan **and **us. So again I say, the hell with 'em!"

"Right," Carter chimed in. "I mean, we still have the underground. And I'm sure they'll help."

"First things first," Kinch reminded the others. "We need to review **everything** that happened that day from the time the Colonel received that message supposedly from the underground and see if there's anything we missed or didn't take notice of. Hopefully we'll find a clue to tell us who's responsible."


	3. Chapter 3The Meeting with The Snowman

_**Chapter 3 -- The Meeting with The Snowman**_

_Kinch scribbled the radio message as Colonel Robert Hogan, LeBeau, Carter and Newkirk gathered around him, waiting. Besides being the Senior POW officer in Stalag 13, Hogan was a member of the underground. His code name was Papa Bear, and his band of four men were responsible for most, if not all the sabotage, espionage and rescuing of Allied prisoners in their area._

_Finished, Kinch tore off the paper from his pad and handed it to Hogan who read it quickly._

"_What's it say, mon Colonel?" asked LeBeau, anxiously._

"_It's from the underground, code name the Snowman. He's requesting a meeting with me at 2200 hours tonight. Says he's got top secret information to pass on to me and only me."_

"_Why ask for just you, Colonel?" asked Carter, worried. "I mean, it sounds kinda weird to me."_

"_Me too," agreed Newkirk. " I don't think you should go alone. At least let one of us go with you when you meet this person. I mean, there's been a lot of Krauts in the area lately and you might run into problems."_

_Hogan eyed Newkirk, smiling faintly. He knew the Englander was only looking out for him. "It's not necessary, Newkirk, even though I appreciate the offer," Hogan said. "The Snowman wants to meet at the usual rendezvous place. Besides, I promise I'll be careful and be home early."_

_Hogan's men were not put at ease by the Colonel's words. They always worried about Hogan when he went out alone._

_Hogan checked his watch. He figured he'd better get ready for his meeting._

_Having changed from his uniform into black pants and a black turtleneck, Hogan was busy smearing black oil on his face from the stove in the barracks. The black oil was to camouflage his face. On the table lay his pistol. Carter was watching at the door for any signs of Schultz or Klink. The last thing Hogan needed as he was preparing to meet with a member of the underground was an interruption even though he could manipulate both Klink and Schultz easily. He just didn't have time right now. The Snowman would be waiting at the rendezvous location and Hogan didn't want to be late. Yet, there was something about tonight's meeting that troubled him. Despite the fact his contact had given him valuable information previously, Hogan's gut was telling him something was not right. Pushing this feeling deep down, he grabbed his pistol and hit the upper bed frame and looked at his men as the lower bunk went up revealing the tunnel entrance._

"_I shouldn't be too late," he said. He stuffed his pistol in the back of his waistband. "And don't worry. I'll be fine." With that, Hogan disappeared down the ladder. Once he was out of sight, Kinch hit the bed frame again and watched the lower bunk drop down over the tunnel entrance. The four of them sat down at the table for what they all knew would be a nervous wait until the Colonel was back safely._

"_I'd still feel better if the Colonel had let one of us go with him to this meeting," Newkirk lit a cigarette._

"_Oui. So would I," LeBeau commented. "But you know how the Colonel is. Besides, he's met with this person before. I'm certain if the Colonel thought something was wrong, he would not have gone alone."_

"_I guess you're right, Louie," Newkirk took a long drag on his cigarette. "But it doesn't mean I won't be glad when he's back in camp."_

_Having quickly emerged from the tree stump outside of camp, Hogan quickly and quietly made his way through the dense brush and shrubbery until he came to a clearing near an abandoned mine. He didn't see anyone. He checked his watch. Either the Snowman was late or hiding, waiting for him to show up. Feeling edgy, Hogan reached behind him and grabbed his pistol. The uneasy feeling he had in the barracks was back again. Suddenly, he heard a rustling sound in the bushes._

"_Snowman?" Hogan whispered. He raised his pistol._

"_Colonel Hogan? Is that you?" A figure dressed in dark clothing stepped out into the clearing with his own pistol drawn. Hogan recognized him from before. Both men lowered their weapons._

"_Are you sure you weren't followed?" asked Hogan._

"_Positive. But I don't want to stay here any longer than necessary."_

_Hogan looked around. He didn't like being out in the open like this especially with the extra German patrols out tonight, but he didn't have much of a choice._

"_What have you got for me?" Hogan asked._

"_The Germans are building a missile silo about 15 miles outside of town. It's nearly completed. They plan on having it operational in about a month from now. It must be destroyed before it's construction is completed."_

"_How's the security?"_

"_There's about ten guards that we could count. They rotate the guards every four hours."_

_Hogan listened carefully. "Okay. We should be able to destroy it inside of 72 hours. But we'll have to do something about the guards if we're to even get close enough to plant explosives. We may need extra men. Can you supply them if needed?"_

"_That will be no problem, Colonel. Whatever you need."_

"_Good. We'll contact you when we're ready and let you know." Hogan glanced around uncomfortably. "I'd better get back to camp. Klink hates it when I'm late for roll call."_

"_We'll be waiting. And thank you, Colonel." The Snowman extended his hand. Gripping it, he and Hogan shook hands._

"_You'll hear from us in about a day or two," said Hogan, unaware of what had just happened._

"_Then I'll say goodbye, Colonel. We will be waiting. But you better go." The Snowman looked around nervously._

_That said, the Snowman ducked into the dense bushes and was gone. Hogan turned and disappeared in the opposite direction. Once he was out of sight, the Snowman stepped back out into the clearing. There was a sly smile on his face. The drug had been administered._

_Hogan quickly made his way back to Stalag 13. Crouching down near the tree stump as the spotlight from the guard tower swept over the area, Hogan flexed his right hand. He noticed his fingers were beginning to cramp. After the spotlight passed, Hogan came out of his hiding place and raised the tree stump lid revealing a hidden ladder. He climbed inside the stump, closing the lid behind him. Climbing down the ladder, he saw LeBeau and Kinch waiting for him. Stepping off the ladder, Hogan flexed his hand again. The cramps were becoming a bit more annoying._

"_How'd the meeting with the Snowman go, Colonel?" asked LeBeau._

"_Okay. It seems the Krauts are building a missile silo outside of town and it's near completion. It should be operational in about a month. We'll have to knock it out before they finish it."_

_Kinch noticed Hogan flexing his right hand repeatedly. "You all right, Colonel? I mean, you keep flexing your right hand. Did you get hurt?"_

_Hogan looked at his right hand. "I'm fine. Just a cramp, I guess." He rubbed his forehead. He suddenly felt completely drained. "I'm beat. Any coffee left upstairs?"_

"_Newkirk made a fresh pot," Kinch said. "Nobody wanted to turn in until you had gotten back."_

"_You sure you want to try Newkirk's coffee, Colonel?" LeBeau remarked, arms folded, a grin on his face. "I mean, it lacks flavor, but if you're game…."_

_Hogan smiled. "Regardless, LeBeau, I'll still have a cup before turning in. I have some work to do in my quarters before I turn in anyway." Hogan climbed up the ladder to the barracks followed by Kinch and LeBeau. Once back in the barracks, Hogan spied Newkirk and Carter sitting at the table playing cards. They both looked around._

"_Welcome back, Gov'nor," said Newkirk cheerily. He laid his cards down on the table and looked at Carter, a devious smile on his face. "Gin," he said._

_Carter frowned as he tossed his cards on the table. "How'd the meeting go, Colonel?" he asked._

_Hogan repeated what he had told Kinch and LeBeau . He started to grab his coffee cup from the table but found his fingers were cramping worse. He shook his hand and flexed it. His men all noticed. LeBeau took Hogan's cup and poured a full cup of coffee. He handed it to Hogan who took it in his left hand. He sat down at the table. Kinch and LeBeau joined him. Hogan stared at his right hand, puzzled._

_Kinch took Hogan's hand in both of his and ran his own fingers over Hogan's hand feeling for broken bones. He didn't find any._

"_You don't seem to have any broken bones and there's no sign of an injury, Colonel," he said._

"_I must've sprained it somehow," Hogan replied. "I'm sure it'll be better by morning." He finished his coffee. The exhaustion was beginning to overpower him. He stood up. He staggered momentarily as a wave of dizziness overtook him. His men were quickly at his side._

"_You okay, Colonel?" asked LeBeau, concerned._

"_I'm not sure," Hogan replied. "I suddenly got dizzy. The last thing I need right now is to be coming down with something." He rubbed his forehead. "I just feel so exhausted."_

"_You have been pushing yourself of late," Kinch reminded him. "Maybe it's catching up with you."_

"_Perhaps you should forget about whatever work you have to do in your quarters and just turn in, Colonel," Newkirk said, worried. "You do look beat."_

_Hogan was too tired to argue. "I'd better clean up first." He glanced at his men and saw the concern etched on their faces. "I'm okay. Really. I've just been overdoing it of late. I'll be fine come morning. Goodnight."_

_That said, Hogan managed to walk to his quarters on his own and enter, closing the door behind him._

_It was two hours before roll call the following day when LeBeau, Kinch, Carter and Newkirk noticed that Colonel Hogan hadn't yet appeared._

"_The Colonel must still be asleep," said Carter. "He was really tired last night."_

_Kinch checked his watch. "Yeah, but roll call is in two hours. And frankly, I'm a bit concerned about the Colonel. The way he was flexing his right hand last night, and the dizziness he felt."_

_LeBeau smiled as he busily prepared breakfast. "If my cooking doesn't get him out of bed and feeling better, then nothing will."_

_Kinch got up. "I'll feel better knowing the Colonel's all right." Approaching Hogan's quarters, Kinch knocked on the door. There was no answer. He knocked again, louder this time. Again there was no answer._

"_Colonel? It's Kinch. Are you all right?" Again there was no answer. Kinch exchanged worried looks with Newkirk, Carter and LeBeau._

"_Something's wrong, " said Newkirk. "There's no way the Gov'nor could not have heard you."_

_Kinch gripped the doorknob and turned it. "Wait here," he told the others. He opened the door and entered Hogan's quarters and closed the door behind him. After a minute or two…._

"_LeBeau, Carter, Newkirk! Something's wrong with Colonel Hogan!" Kinch's voice could be heard despite the closed door._

_The door burst open and the three men pushed their way inside to find Kinch sitting on the edge of Hogan's bunk. The Colonel was laying on his lower bunk, on his back, in his khaki shirt and brown pants, appearing to be sleeping. Kinch pressed his fingers against Hogan's neck checking for a pulse. He found none. He put his ear to Hogan's chest hoping to hear a heartbeat. Again there was nothing. Straightening up slowly, Kinch seemed stunned and badly shaken._

"_What is it?" asked Carter, suddenly afraid. "What's wrong?"_

_Kinch appeared not to have heard._

_Newkirk stepped forward slowly. He put a hand on Kinch's shoulder. "Is something wrong with the Colonel, mate?" Kinch's silence made Newkirk frightened._

_This time Kinch turned and faced the others. There were tears running down his cheeks. "It's the Colonel. He's dead!"_

_It took a long moment for Kinch's news to hit them. They were stunned._

"_Dead? Colonel Hogan?" Newkirk could barely get the words out. "You're wrong! You have to be!"_

_LeBeau's eyes were brimming with unshed tears. "No, you're wrong, Kinch. The Colonel is not dead. He isn't! He's just sleeping very deeply, that's all." Too bad LeBeau didn't believe what he was saying._

_Tears were forming in Carter's eyes. He looked at the body of his commanding officer lying on his bed. "Are you sure, Kinch?" he asked softly, his voice cracking. "Is Colonel Hogan really….?"_

_Kinch swallowed hard. "There's no pulse whatsoever and he's not breathing. I'm afraid Colonel Hogan's dead."_

The man lying on the bunk raised a hand to his forehead. His head ached like hell. In fact, his entire body ached. Glancing around he realized immediately he was no longer in Stalag 13. _Where am I?_ he asked himself trying to sit up. A wave of dizziness and nausea swept over him. Ignoring the feeling, he sat up slowly and looked around. He was in a prison cell! _How did I get here? Last thing I remember was being in camp and then going to bed._

The sound of the iron door opening caught his attention. He looked up as the door opened and saw two men enter, one of them carrying a medical bag. But he found himself staring at the man in a German uniform. He recognized him immediately.

"You!" he said, stunned.

"Yes, Colonel Hogan, it is I. The Snowman."

Even though Hogan had no idea what was going on or why he was here, he was positive he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Exactly who are you and what am I doing here?" asked Hogan.

"My name is Erik Heinman. I am a captain with the Abwehr and aide to Major Herman Frolichman. You are our prisoner until we are able to trade you for one of our operatives."

Hogan'seyes narrowed. "Trade me? For who? To whom? And why me?"

"That is none of your concern," Heinman remarked. He pulled his gun from it's holster and pointed it at Hogan's head. "But now, Colonel, the time for talk is over. I'm afraid you must be kept sedated as a guarantee you won't try to escape or cause us any trouble."

Hogan watched the man with the medical bag approach him, placing the bag on the bed. As the bag was opened, Hogan watched as a syringe and a vial of clear liquid was removed. The syringe was filled slowly. Then, the man holding the syringe looked at him. "You will roll up your sleeve, please, Colonel Hogan," the man with the syringe said. Hogan surmised the man speaking to him was a doctor. He noticed the doctor looked almost apologetic at having to do what had to be done."

Hogan stared at him. "Go to hell!"

The doctor looked at Heinman. Hogan heard a click and knew that all Heinman had to do was pull the trigger and it would be all over for him.

"You will do as you're told, Colonel, or I'll put a bullet in your head right now."

Hogan gave Heinman one of his lopsided grins. "No you won't," he smirked. "You can't trade a dead man for anybody. And it's obvious you need me alive."

Heinman paused, telling Hogan he was right in his assumption. Instead, Heinman approached Hogan and backhanded him so hard across the face with his gun, Hogan thought his teeth would fall out. He fell backwards in the bed, blood trickling from a split lower lip. As he lay dazed on the bed, he felt his sleeve being rolled up and the syringe jabbed in his arm. He felt another wave of dizziness sweep over him quickly. Whatever the doctor had given him was causing the room to spin. He struggled to turn his head towards Heinman to say something, but found he couldn't get the words out. Things were becoming fuzzy.

"Just one final thing, Colonel Hogan. If I were you, I wouldn't count on being rescued by your men or anyone else. You see, everybody thinks you're dead."

Hogan barely heard what Heinman had said. His head was swimming._ Dead? My men can't believe I'm dead. They can't. How do I get out of here?_

It was then that Hogan passed out.


	4. Chapter 4The Truth Leaks Out

_**Chapter 4 -- The Truth Leaks Out**_

"_So what do we have so far," said Kinch, pen in hand, after he finished writing notes on a sheet of paper. "One, we know that Colonel Hogan received a message from and met with someone with the code name of the Snowman who said they were with the underground. Two, we now know that the underground doesn't have anybody with that code name."_

"_Three," Newkirk pointed out, pacing the floor, holding a lit cigarette in his fingers. "When the Gov'nor returned from his meeting, he was shaking and flexing his right hand like something was wrong with it."_

"_And four…." chimed in LeBeau, "The Colonel had a dizzy spell and looked like he was going to pass out."_

"_And five…" Carter added, finally. "The Colonel was suddenly exhausted when he wasn't before."_

_Kinch looked over the short list. He sighed wearily. "It's not much to go on," he commented. "It isn't even enough to prove somebody harmed Colonel Hogan on purpose. But it's all we have."_

_Newkirk puffed on his cigarette. He appeared lost in thought for a long moment while still pacing. Suddenly he stopped, turned, and faced the others. "Y'know, if I didn't know any better, and mind me, I'm guessing here. But it sounds almost as if the Colonel had been drugged. I mean, he was fine when he left, and suddenly had problems when he came back. Now, I don't know about you blokes, but I think it's entirely possible he was slipped some kind of drug." _

_The other three looked at him. "You could be right, Newkirk," Kinch replied. "But there's no way to prove that without either an autopsy or talking with the person who drugged the Colonel."_

"_And we don't have either," said Carter, getting up and pouring himself half a cup of coffee. He sat down again. "Just how __**are**__ we gonna prove that someone killed Colonel Hogan anyway?"_

_LeBeau smirked. "What do you mean someone?" Folding his arms, he leaned forward on the table. "We all know it had to have been the Snowman who harmed the Colonel." _

"_That's my guess to," Kinch remarked. "I mean, the Colonel would've told us if he ran into anyone else before or after his scheduled meeting."_

"_What about one of those Kraut patrols that were out there that night?" asked Carter. "I mean, could he have been maybe caught by one of them and then drugged?"_

"_Nah, that's not possible," Kinch remarked. "If one of the Kraut patrols had caught the Colonel, they wouldn't have let him come back to camp. He would have been arrested on the spot."_

"_Kinch?" Carter asked after a moment. "Just what did they do with the Colonel's remains after they were removed from here?"_

_Kinch shrugged. "After the German military ambulance came and removed the Colonel, I heard Klink tell Schultz he would be taken to the local hospital to determine the cause of death. And unless I'm mistaken, according to the Geneva Convention, Part five, Article 76, all prisoners of war who have died in captivity are honorably buried, and that their graves are treated with respect. Now, unless my eyesight's failing, I don't see any grave either here in camp or outside the fence. Do you?" Kinch suddenly paused, eyes narrowed as a thought suddenly occurred to him._

"_What is it, Kinch?" Newkirk said, sitting beside the radioman. "You thought of something?" _

"_Yeah. That same article also mentions something about documents relative to certification of death. Maybe the hospital sent Klink a copy of the Colonel's death certificate to put in his file. We need to see a copy of that death certificate and see what it shows the cause of death to be."_

_The others became a bit hopeful at this point of possibly solving one mystery._

_Newkirk slapped Kinch on the back. "Kinch, my friend, you are a ruddy genius, you are." He then looked at the Frenchman. "LeBeau, after Klink goes to bed tonight, you and I will pay a little visit to the Kommandant's office and have a look in the files. And bring your camera. We'll need a picture of that death certificate."_

"_Oui. But this raises another troubling question."_

"_Which is?" asked Kinch._

"_If Colonel Hogan's remains aren't buried here in camp, and are not buried outside the fence. Then what __**did**__ they do with them? Where are they?" LeBeau's eyes were bright with unshed tears at the thoughts he was having._

_After LeBeau's words, the mood changed back to depression._

"_We'll find him, Louie. Don't worry." Newkirk commented softly, his own thoughts mirroring the Frenchman's. "We won't stop until we find the Colonel and give him the decent burial he deserves."_

_Major Hans Teppel of the Abwehr, which engaged in intelligence gathering for the German High Command, was seated behind his desk in his office pretending to be going over some paperwork. But he was distracted. Had been all day. Teppel's real name was Robert J. Morrison, a German American born in Milwaukee. Today, of all days, Morrison was reminiscing. He recalled the day the Allies ordered him to give up his American citizenship so that the Germans would take him into their army. It was as his friend, Colonel Robert Hogan, had commented to Morrison when they first met, that Morrison had been 'ordered to become a traitor.' Morrison smiled grimly. That was the day he needed Hogan's help with an important mission. _

_Morrison had been working with the underground during his ten years with the Abwehr and had been both stunned and saddened at hearing of the death of Robert Hogan. Perhaps that was the reason behind all the reminiscing Morrison thought to himself sadly. He had liked Hogan and his men immediately. Yet, there was a nagging suspicion in the back of Morrison's mind that Hogan had not simply 'died' as he had heard. Hogan had made enemies of the people he sent to England. Had one of these people escaped, or maybe gotten word somehow to someone in Germany? He believed Hogan had been murdered. Morrison had secretly sent a message to Hogan's men, through the underground, advising them that if there was any proof Hogan had been murdered, they could count on his help finding and punishing the guilty party._

_Giving up on the paperwork, Morrison sighed. He needed to get out and get some air. The news about Hogan had rattled him more than he thought. He picked up the telephone to alert his secretary he would be gone for awhile. But before he said anything, he overheard two men talking. One of the voices he recognized as belonging to Major Frolichman. The other he didn't recognize. Morrison was about to apologize for cutting in on their private conversation when something caught his attention._

"_Did Colonel Hogan give you any trouble, Captain?" asked Frolichman._

"_Not really, sir. At first he refused to let Doctor Erlichman administer the drug. Even the threat of being shot did not make him budge. I was forced to strike him with my gun. It was while in his dazed state the injection was given. He is now completely unconscious."_

"_Very good. But I suggest you keep in mind, Captain Heinman, to try and refrain from damaging Colonel Hogan any more. He is of no use to us dead or damaged. And they will not trade our operative for him if he is. Do I make myself clear?"_

_Morrison was stunned. __Hogan's alive! My God, he's alive! And he's being held here?_ He covered the mouthpiece and continued to listen.

"Jawohl, Major. I understand."

"Excellent. And remember, Heinman, **nobody** must know about the prisoner in cell 21. Keep me advised. Heil Hitler!"

Jawohl, Major. Heil Hitler!" The phone then went dead, telling Morrison the call had been disconnected. He hung up his own phone. His mind was racing as he tried digesting what he had overheard.

_Hogan's alive. Frolichman referred to the other voice as Captain Heinman. That has to be his aide, Erik Heinman. Who is Hogan being traded to? Who is this operative Frolichman referred to? And why Hogan?_

Morrison had to think. He knew he had to be careful. Frolichman had a reputation of being a cruel and twisted man who would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. And the thought of Hogan being the prisoner of this maniac made Morrison shudder. He knew Frolichman wouldn't hesitate to kill Hogan if he thought there was no chance of this trade going through. He also had a nagging fear that he may not have a lot of time to work with. This exchange could take place at any time, day or night. Morrison felt if Hogan was exchanged for this unknown operative, and depending with whom Frolichman was negotiating, there was the possibility Hogan would never be seen or heard from again.

There were other questions nagging at Morrison. But right now he had to gain access to cell 21 and see Hogan himself and see what condition he was in.

Newkirk quietly opened the window to Klink's office about one hour after they had seen the Kommandant leave and enter his quarters. He then quietly slipped inside with LeBeau following. Then, they made their way to Klink's filing cabinet. LeBeau held the flashlight while Newkirk, opening the file cabinet where they knew Klink kept his files on all the prisoners, went through the folders before pulling out the one they wanted. He put the folder on Klink's desk and opened it. A copy of Hogan's death certificate was the first document they saw. Giving the flashlight to Newkirk, LeBeau removed a small camera from his pocket and took a picture of the document.

"Put it back and let's get out of here," LeBeau whispered.

However, Newkirk was thumbing through the other documents in the folder.

"What are you looking for?" LeBeau asked. "We got what we came for."

"I just remembered something. Remember about a month ago we all had to undergo medical exams?"

"Oui. So?"

"I want a copy of the results of the Colonel's medical exam. If he had any problems it would show up in the examination. And here it is. LeBeau, get a picture."

LeBeau did as he was told. "Now, let's get out of here before somebody catches us!"

"Right behind you, mate," Newkirk replied as he returned the file to the cabinet. Then, he and the Frenchman disappeared back out the window.


	5. Chapter 5The Calvary's on the Way

_**Chapter 5--The Calvary's on the Way**_

_Morrison knew where cell 21 was located. He also figured that Frolichman might have at least one guard posted at the cell door. He would have to chance it. It was important he get to see Hogan if only for a few short minutes. Morrison was aware that Frolichman outranked him even though both were Majors, so he'd have to watch his step. __Hang on Hogan. Help's coming!_ Morrison quickly made his way down to the lower levels where the prison cells were located, and kept going until he came to where the cells were numbered 20 through 30. He paused. There was a single armed guard posted outside cell 21. Morrison took a deep breath before approaching the guard who looked at him as he approached. The guard stood at attention.

"Guard, unlock the cell door. I wish to check on the prisoner." Morrison said in his most authoritative voice.

"I'm sorry, Herr Major, but I cannot. Major Frolichman's orders. Nobody is allowed to visit the prisoner."

"I am not **visiting** the prisoner, corporal! And since when does Major Frolichman's orders ever include any of his officers?"

The guard licked his suddenly dry lips. "Never, Major Teppel," he said nervously.

"Then I suggest you unlock this door at once! **Mach Schnell!!**" Morrison could see the guard hesitating. "Well, corporal… what are you waiting for? I **said **unlock the cell door!" He got right up in the guard's face. He could see the young man sweating.

"I cannot, Major Teppel. I am sorry," the guard stammered.

"Corporal, and for the time being you are still a corporal. You will be even **sorrier** if you do not do what I order. I would hate to tell Major Frolichman that you refused me access to check on his prisoner, and something happened to his prisoner that could have been avoided because I was not allowed to check on him. Now, for the last time, are you going to unlock this cell door and allow me to check on the prisoner?"

The guard swallowed hard. While he was afraid of Major Frolichman because of his reputation, he was even **more** afraid of what the Major would do to him if something happened to the prisoner and it could have been avoided just by letting Major Teppel check on him to be sure he was all right. Removing the keys from his belt, the guard unlocked the cell door and stood aside to allow Morrison to enter. Standing in the doorway, Morrison turned to the guard, unsmiling. "I won't need you right now, corporal. Thank you." The guard closed the cell behind Morrison after he entered.

Alone, Morrison hurried to the cot where Hogan lay, unconscious, arms at his sides. Morrison knew he didn't have a lot of time. Grabbing Hogan by both arms, he gently shook him repeatedly. "Hogan! It's me. Morrison. Can you hear me? Say something. Hogan!"

Getting no response from Hogan, Morrison dejectedly eased the unconscious man back on the cot. He pressed his fingers to Hogan's neck to check for a pulse. He was relieved to find a steady one. _What did they give you, Hogan? _Glancing over his shoulder at the closed cell door, Morrison bent over the unconscious man and spoke softly. "Hogan, I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm going to contact your men. And we're going to figure a way to get you out of here somehow. You just have to hang on for awhile." He glanced over his shoulder again. "I can't stay any longer, Hogan," he said softly. "I have to go. I don't know if I'll be able to come back again, but I promise you we'll get you out of here." Morrison squeezed Hogan's shoulder as if to offer encouragement, then called for the guard to open the cell door and let him out.

Kinch, Newkirk, LeBeau and Carter all examined the still drying negatives of Hogan's death certificate and of his last medical examination side by side. Kinch was examining them closely using a magnifying glass.

"It's a good thing you remembered the Colonel had a medical exam a month ago, Newkirk," Kinch commented. "Look at this. The Colonel's death certificate shows cause of death as heart failure, but yet he was given a clean bill of health after his last medical exam."

"Then the Snowman **did** kill Colonel Hogan," said an angry LeBeau. "He **must** be made to pay!"

"Don't worry, Louie," Newkirk remarked. "We'll see he does. He took the Colonel's life, so it's only fair we take his."

"But that's murder!" Carter exclaimed, shocked at what he had just heard Newkirk say.

Newkirk put a hand on Carter's shoulder. "Andrew, what the Snowman did to Colonel Hogan is called murder. What **we're** gonna do to the Snowman is called payback."

"I think the discrepancy between the Colonel's recent medical exam and his death certificate leaves little doubt that the Colonel was healthy a month ago, Carter. How could a healthy person with no medical problems suddenly die from heart failure?" LeBeau asked Carter, looking at him.

"He couldn't, " replied Newkirk, anger heard in his voice. "Not without help from someone who gave him something that caused his heart to fail."

"Question is…." Kinch explained, sighing, "….how do we find this person? We have no idea what he looks like. The Colonel was the only one who ever met him."

They were interrupted at the sound of the lower bunk rising up. LeBeau automatically went to the barracks door to keep watch. Baker emerged from the tunnel carrying a slip of paper. He handed it to Kinch.

"This just came in from our contact with the underground," he said. "I thought you'd want to see it right away."

Kinch hastily read the message. "It's from Robert J. Morrison," he explained. "He says it's urgent that he meet with the four of us at 2400 hours tonight outside the abandoned ball bearing plant just outside of town. He said it has to do with Colonel Hogan."

The men exchanged looks.

"Maybe Morrison has a lead on who the Snowman is," said Carter.

"You might be right," replied Kinch. He looked at Baker. "Contact the underground and tell them to inform Morrison we'll be there."

"Right," Baker started to leave, then stopped. He looked at the others. "You guys really think we can find this guy?"

"We won't stop looking until we do, mate," Newkirk replied, lighting a cigarette.

Baker nodded before disappearing back down into the tunnel. LeBeau hurried to the double bunk bed and hit the top bed frame and watched as the lower bunk dropped over the tunnel entrance.

Kinch checked his watch. It was a minute before midnight. He, Newkirk, LeBeau and Carter, all armed, were waiting at the rendezvous place. Each of them was wearing black pants and turtlenecks, and all except Kinch had black oil smeared on their faces.

They froze when they heard rustling sounds in some nearby bushes.

"Morrison? Is that you?" Kinch said softly, raising his weapon.

Morrison, dressed in dark clothing, stepped out from the shrubbery. He greeted Hogan's men warmly.

"Do you have a lead on who killed the Colonel, mate?" Newkirk asked.

Morrison held up a hand. "Hogan isn't dead," he exclaimed.

The men looked at him with shocked expressions.

"If this is some kind of joke…." Kinch began.

"I've seen Hogan. He's very much alive, for now at least. But he's being held prisoner by a Major Frolichman and his aide Captain Heinman at Abwehr Headquarters in Berlin. Frolichman has Hogan drugged though."

"The Gov'nor's alive? You're sure?" asked Newkirk warily.

"Positive. As I said, I got to see him for a few minutes only. It seems Frolichman plans on trading Hogan to somebody in exchange for one of his operatives. I don't know who this operative is or who the people are that Frolichman's dealing with."

"You said the Colonel was drugged," Kinch remarked.

"He was. But his pulse was strong. However, he wasn't even aware I was there Why do you ask?"

Kinch explained to Morrison the circumstances leading up to and including Hogan's death. He even explained about the findings with the death certificate and the results of the Colonel's latest medical exam.

Morrison shook his head. "My guess is whoever this Snowman is contacted Hogan and asked for him specifically with the intention of giving him a drug that simulates death. It was probably necessary to fake Hogan's death so he could be taken out of Stalag 13 without anybody trying to rescue him. Nobody would look to rescue a dead man."

"Bloody diabolical!" Newkirk declared angrily.

"But why Colonel Hogan?" asked LeBeau. "I mean, why would this Major Frolichman want him?"

"I wish I knew," Morrison replied grimly.

"You said he's being held in Abwehr headquarters," said Kinch. "Any idea as to how we're gonna get him out of there and away from this Major?"

"I'm working on it. But for now, I'd better get going. And you men need to return to camp."

LeBeau, Carter, Kinch and Newkirk were, for the first time, hopeful. Hogan was alive! It was the best possible news anyone could have given them. And they were determined to get him back. As they started to leave, Morrison called out to them. As one, Hogan's men stopped and turned to look at the Major.

"Don't worry, men," Morrison said with a faint smile. "We'll get Hogan back, and we'll get him back alive."

Back in Barracks two, Hogan's men were seated at the long table. Even though it was late, they were too wound up to sleep. The other men in the barracks were sound asleep as they were accustomed to Hogan and his men coming and going at all hours so the noises made didn't bother them. LeBeau poured coffee for all four of them. Newkirk lit a cigarette.

"I can't believe the Colonel is alive," said Kinch.

"Oui," remarked LeBeau, relieved. "And we are going to get him back!"

"Bloody right we are, mate," Newkirk took a drag on his cigarette. "No ruddy way are we gonna stand by and let some big shot Major trade the Gov'nor for one of his spies."

"What about London?" Carter suddenly asked. His question put a damper on the upbeat mood of a moment ago. They exchanged looks.

Kinch sighed as he slowly got to his feet. "I don't like it, but I think we should contact them and let them know that Colonel Hogan's alive but being held prisoner. Maybe they'll help us rescue the Colonel."

LeBeau rolled his eyes. "I won't hold my breath," he said. "But it **would** be nice if they offer to help rescue the Colonel should we need it."

"I'll contact them right now. LeBeau, watch the door." Kinch remarked heading towards the hidden tunnel entrance.


	6. Chapter 6 The Mystery Deepens

_**Chapter 6 -- The Mystery Deepens**_

_LeBeau was still standing watch when Kinch stepped back into the barracks from the tunnel. He poured himself a cup of coffee before sitting down with Newkirk and Carter. LeBeau closed the barracks door and joined them._

"_From the look on your face, mate, I'm almost afraid to ask…." said Newkirk sarcastically. "….but what did London have to say when you told 'em?"_

_Kinch handed Newkirk the piece of paper on which he had copied London's response. "Read it yourself," was all Kinch would say, his voice sounding as annoyed as he looked._

_Newkirk read the message. "Are they bloody crackers or what!" he exclaimed, his voice rising in anger._

_LeBeau and Carter exchanged concerned looks. "What's wrong?" LeBeau asked finally. "What did London say? Are they going to help us rescue Colonel Hogan?"_

"_Get this…." Newkirk continued. "London says they'll __**review**__ the situation further based on the information that the Colonel is still alive. But for the time being, we're still shut down!"_

"_What does that mean, they'll __**review**__ the situation?" LeBeau was angry._

_Carter was incredulous. "That's the silliest thing I ever heard. It almost sounds like London has no intention of helping us rescue Colonel Hogan."_

"_That's __**exactly **__what they're saying, Andrew" Kinch told him._

"_Well, we don't need them," LeBeau remarked with a sigh. "Did you speak with the underground? Will they help us if necessary?" _

_Kinch smiled. "I spoke with one of their contacts, code name Lancelot. He says whatever we need to rescue the Colonel, they're ready to help. All we have to do is let them know."_

"_Good," said Carter. "Now all we need is a plan."_

_Hogan slowly opened his eyes and tried sitting up. He massaged his forehead. The pounding in his head was relentless. His entire body ached. Whatever he was being given was making him sick and nauseous. Also, he touched his lower lip where he had been struck and felt the beginning of a scab forming. He turned his head at the sound of the cell door opening. He saw Heinman, the doctor, and two burly guards enter. Heinman smiled wickedly._

"_Time for another injection, Colonel Hogan," he said. "You will roll up your sleeve for the doctor."_

_Hogan didn't move. He glared at Heinman defiantly. "Y'know, Heinman, I'm getting sick of this. Why don't you roll up __**your **__sleeve? Better yet, why don't you, the doctor and the bobsy twins here all drop dead!"_

_Heinman smirked. He motioned with his head to the two guards who advanced toward Hogan, each one roughly grabbing one of his arms and holding him down. Hogan struggled against being held, but in his condition, it wasn't much of a struggle. He watched the doctor fill the syringe and then roll up his sleeve. The syringe was jabbed into his exposed arm again. Within minutes, Hogan felt as if his stomach would turn over and empty. The guards released him and Hogan leaned the back of his head against the wall. He felt so sick and nauseous he didn't know how much more of this he could take. He tried to struggle to his feet, but the room was spinning so rapidly, he thought better of it and stayed seated. _

"_Why are you doing this to me?" he managed to ask weakly. It took a lot of effort to speak. "I mean, why me? What makes me….so important?"_

_Heinman simply smiled. "I see no harm in telling you, Colonel. You are important to us because of your obvious value to the Allies."_

_Hogan felt himself blacking out. __Importance to the Allies? What is he talking about?_ Hogan never got the chance to get an answer to his question. He had passed out and fell sideways on the bunk.

Major Frolichman sat behind his desk thinking about the prisoner in cell 21. _It shouldn't be long now, Colonel Hogan. Maybe less than a week. Maybe less than a day. But very soon you will wish for death by the time they're through with you._ Frolichman almost felt sympathy for Hogan. **Almost**. It was then there was a knock on the door.

"Come."

The door opened, and Captain Heinman entered followed by Doctor Erlichman. Heinman and Frolichman exchanged salutes.

"Well, Captain?"

"Major, Colonel Hogan has just been given his third injection. However, he still managed to put up a feeble struggle and had to be subdued by two guards before the doctor here could administer the drug."

_A remarkable man this Colonel Hogan,_ Frolichman thought to himself. _Too bad I can't keep him here. The things he could tell me with a bit of persuasion from me._

"Major?" Heinman noticed Frolichman appeared lost in thought.

Frolichman looked at his aide. "Is there something else you have to tell me, Captain Heinman?"

"Major, Doctor Erlichman feels that Colonel Hogan is ill. Possibly as a result of the continuous injections."

The Major nodded slightly. He stared at the doctor. "Is this true, Doctor Erlichman?"

Erlichman licked his dry lips. "Ja. I have no idea what will happen if I keep giving him this drug. It is an experimental drug to begin with, and we don't know what could happen. Also, I never had a chance to examine Colonel Hogan before he began receiving the injections."

Frolichman's eyes never left Erlichman's face. "You're quite concerned about this man, aren't you?"

Erlichman swallowed hard. Frolichman appeared to be staring into his very soul. He was afraid of the Major. He had heard the whispers about Frolichman from others and didn't want to cross him.

"I don't know how much more of the drug he can tolerate before it could possibly kill him. I mean, we know so little about the side effects of the drug. He is already ill."

"And what are you recommending?"

The doctor took a deep breath before continuing. "The only thing I can suggest is that we stop giving him this drug for now. From what I understand, everybody thinks he's dead anyway. And he is locked up."

Frolichman's eyes shifted to his aide. "And do you agree with the Doctor, Captain?"

"I don't know, sir. But a dead prisoner is of no use to anybody. Especially us. They will not trade for a dead man."

Frolichman took a long moment to digest this information. When he finally spoke, he did not look at the doctor.

"Very well, doctor. We will stop the injections for now. However, should Colonel Hogan try to escape, the injections will resume and I won't care if he dies from them. Do I make myself understood, doctor?"

"Jawohl, Major."

Frolichman waved his hand. "You are dismissed, doctor."

Erlichman glanced at Frolichman and then Heinman before exiting the room leaving Frolichman and Heinman alone.

"Questions, Captain?"

Heinman looked uncomfortable. "If I may, sir."

Frolichman motioned for his aide to be seated. "Ask."

"Major, I don't understand why this man is so important. I mean, why Colonel Hogan?"

The Major stared at his aide. He put his fingertips together. "What I tell you stays in this room. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"I visited Stalag 13 a year ago and was introduced to a Colonel Robert Hogan, the Senior POW officer there. I thought nothing of him at the time except that he was very insolent. But, imagine my surprise when, several months later, I saw this same Colonel Hogan walking around the streets of Berlin, acting like a free man. I must admit I became curious. So, I purposely returned to Stalag 13 pretending to visit the Kommandant there, a Colonel Wilhelm Klink who, in my opinion is as incompetent an officer as I have ever seen. Imagine my disbelief when I saw the same Colonel Hogan there. This man apparently can come and go as he pleases from the POW camp." Frolichman paused for a moment before continuing. He smiled like a cat who had caught himself a mouse. "Did you know, Captain, that Colonel Hogan operates the largest espionage and sabotage unit in Germany? And all from within the confines of his POW camp right under the nose of that idiot Klink."

Heinman expressed his shock. "How do you know all this, Major?" he asked.

Frolichman continued smiling. "Let's just say I had a source who met with an **untimely** death after passing this information to me. Most unfortunate."

"This all seems too unbelievable," said Heinman.

"Unbelievable but true," Frolichman explained. "Colonel Hogan has a series of tunnels under the camp which allow him to come and go as he pleases as well as an underground radio with which he makes contact with London." He held up a hand before Heinman could ask a question. "I believe, Captain, that any man who can do all these things must be a valuable asset to the Allies. And that is why I believe this Colonel Hogan would be a prize of immense value. I believe the people who are holding our operative would gladly trade our operative for the great Colonel Hogan also known as Papa Bear to the underground."

Heinman thought he understood. "But wouldn't it be to our advantage to interrogate this man. He could give **us** valuable information."

"Perhaps. But Colonel Hogan from what I understand, can tolerate a lot without cracking. I'm afraid he would not survive our uh, interrogation methods, if you understand me, Captain." he shrugged. "Besides, who knows. If our trade with them falls through, we may get a chance to question Colonel Hogan and extensively."

"Who else knows about this, Major?" asked Heinman.

"Just the two of us. This kind of information I want kept quiet. You never know when it might become valuable later on." He stared at his watch. "I have a meeting I must attend and I am late." He looked at Heinman. "You are dismissed, Captain Heinman."

Heinman got to his feet. He saluted the Major. "Jawohl, Major." He turned and headed for the door. With his hand on the doorknob he paused and glanced at Frolichman.

"One last question, Major. What will happen to Colonel Hogan once the trade has been made if I may ask?"

Frolichman sighed. "Captain, all I can tell you is that once the trade is made, Colonel Hogan will pray for death by the time they are through with him. Knowing of their tactics, he will either be a vegetable for the rest of his life, or he'll be dead. Whichever is of no concern to me."


	7. Chapter 7Gestapo Comes to Stalag 13

_**Chapter 7 --The Gestapo Comes to Stalag 13**_

_The men of barracks two lined up in formation for roll call in the morning. Colonel Hogan's spot in the formation remained vacant as it had since that day. Schultz, during his counting of each prisoner, paused momentarily when he came to Hogan's place in line, as if he hoped during roll call one day he would again see the brash American Colonel standing in his regular place and that this entire nightmare was just that….a nightmare. But Schultz knew that Colonel Hogan would never again stand in his regular place in the formation. Finishing his head count, Schultz turned around as Colonel Wilhelm Klink approached._

"_Schultz! Repooooooort!"_

_Schultz saluted. "Herr, Kommandant, all prisoners are present and accounted for."_

_Klink returned the salute. "Thank you, Schultz," he said. Klink found himself staring at the vacant space in the formation. He sighed dejectedly. As much as he hated to admit it, even to himself, he actually missed Hogan. He was so used to Hogan's wisecracks, Hogan entering his office without waiting for permission, as well as their conversations. He even missed Hogan stealing his cigars from his humidor and glasses of Schnapps from his decanter without permission. Klink had to admit that Hogan was his intellectual equal. Things just weren't the same at Stalag 13 without the brash young American Colonel around, and Klink felt they would never be the same again. He was about to have Schultz dismiss the prisoners when he noticed a large black car with red flags with the Gestapo emblem of the swastika emblazoned on them, coming through the front gates._

_Klink shuddered when he saw the car._ What could Major Hochstetter be doing here? This is the last thing I need today!

Kinch and the other prisoners exchanged concerned and nervous looks. What would the Gestapo be doing here? What did they want? Did it have something to do with Colonel Hogan?

The car pulled to a stop in front of Klink's office. The Kommandant approached the car expecting to see Major Hochstetter get out. Instead, he found himself facing a Gestapo Major and two armed privates he had never seen before. The driver stayed in the car.

Klink saluted. "Welcome to Stalag 13 Major…." he paused.

The Major returned the salute, "Von Stossel. Henrik Von Stossel," he said, unsmiling. "And you are?"

"Colonel Wilhelm Klink. Kommandant of Stalag 13, gentlemen." Klink was becoming more nervous by the minute. Hochstetter was bad enough, but this Major Von Stossel gave him the chills. "May I inquire as to your visit here? I mean we weren't….."

Von Stossel raised his hand requesting silence. Instead, he never took his eyes off the prisoners still standing in formation. He approached them with the guards and Klink following. "Are these **all** of your prisoners, Colonel?" he asked coldly.

"Yes, sir."

"I only count fourteen. I was under the impression you had fifteen."

Klink swallowed hard. "Well…yes….we **did** have fifteen, Major. We recently lost our Senior POW officer, Colonel Hogan. He uh….passed away a few days ago."

"Did he?" Von Stossel smirked wickedly. "How fortunate for Colonel Hogan."

Klink and Schultz exchanged concerned looks. Neither had any idea what the Gestapo was doing here, much less what they wanted. But both had a nagging fear it wouldn't bear well for the prisoners.

Von Stossel reached out to one of his guards and took a paper from him. He didn't look at Klink. "I want the following of your prisoners to step forward when I call their name. Sergeant James Kinchloe….Corporal Louis LeBeau….Sergeant Andrew Carter….and Corporal Peter Newkirk." he looked up.

The four prisoners all stepped forward, nervously. They looked at each other. What was going on?

Von Stossel look at each man individually. "You four will accompany me to Gestapo Headquarters in Berlin. There you will be questioned extensively as to the activities of yourselves and your late Senior POW officer, Colonel Hogan."

Klink froze at the mentioning of Gestapo headquarters.

"Excuse me, Major," Kinch said, licking his suddenly dry lips. "But Colonel Hogan was a POW just like the rest of us. I mean he…."

Kinch never go to finish his sentence as he was backhanded across the face by Von Stossel. Wiping a smear of blood from his mouth with the back of his hand, Kinch stared at the Major with daggers in his eyes.

"Did I give you permission to speak, swine?" asked Von Stossel. He turned to Klink. "Kommandant, I will require a truck to transport these men to Berlin. You will supply the truck immediately. I am in a hurry to return to Berlin."

"Yes, Major. Schultz, get the Major a truck right away."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant." Schultz hurried away after glancing sadly at the four men. Why couldn't everybody just leave Hogan's men alone? Wasn't losing their Colonel enough?

Klink nervously eyed Von Stossel. "Major, when will I get these men back? I mean, Sergeant Kinchloe is our acting POW officer."

"Is he?" Von Stossel remarked. "Well then, Colonel…. I suggest you choose someone else for that position for now. As for when you will get these men back." He shrugged noncommittally. "You'll either get them back eventually….or what's left of them."

The truck, with Schultz behind the wheel pulled up behind the Major's car. Schultz got out.

Von Stossel then ordered Hogan's men to get inside the back of the truck with both of his armed guards. As Kinch climbed into the back of the truck, a thought crossed his mind. _I just hope we can find a way out of this and get back to finding a way to rescue the Colonel before we lose him forever._

Von Stossel exchanged salutes with Klink before climbing back into his car. Then, his car abruptly left Stalag 13 with the truck carrying Hogan's men following. They had only gone a few miles from Stalag 13 when both the car and truck slowed to a stop in some dense brush. Hogan's men were caught off-guard when the truck stopped.

"What do you think, Kinch?" LeBeau whispered as the two armed guards climbed out of the truck leaving the men alone.

"I haven't got the slightest idea," Kinch replied.

"Well, whatever they're up to, we better keep an eye out for any opportunity to make a break for it," Newkirk whispered. "We have to rescue Colonel Hogan, and I'll be damn if I let some bloody Gestapo keep me from that!"

"But why would the Gestapo even bother us. What could they possibly want with us?" asked Carter nervously.

"Good question, Andrew," Kinch remarked. "Maybe they figure with the Colonel no longer here, they'd have a better chance to find out about our operation and the Colonel with us."

"Well, I will tell the filthy Bosche **nothing**!" said LeBeau defiantly. "I don't care what they do to me."

Just then, one of the two guards reappeared. He motioned for the four prisoners to climb out of the truck. Hogan's men did as they were told. They saw Von Stossel waiting, hands clasped behind his back.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Newkirk. "Shoot us right here? I don't think Major Hochstetter would approve."

Von Stossel looked over his shoulder as a figure dressed in an Abwehr uniform appeared from the bushes. It was Major Teppel. He and Von Stossel smiled warmly at each other and shook hands. Hogan's men were confused.

"Not that we're not glad to see you, Major Teppel," Kinch said, totally confused. "But would someone mind telling us what's going on?"

"Sorry it had to be this way," Von Stossel said, his German accent replaced by an American one. "But Morrison thought this was the best way to get you men out of Stalag 13 without Klink coming along."

Hogan's men exchanged looks. Von Stossel extended his hand to Kinch who shook it. "I'm Lancelot," Von Stossel explained. "I'm with the underground. We've spoken on the radio."

Kinch smiled at Lancelot. He winced from the twinge of his lower lip. Lancelot frowned. "I'm sorry I had to hit you like that. But I had to make it look good in front of Klink."

"In this case, apology accepted," Kinch replied.

Hogan's men all shook hands with Morrison. "You sure had us going for awhile, Gov'nor," Newkirk replied, admiringly. "I thought these guys really were the Gestapo."

"That was the whole idea," Morrison admitted. "I didn't think it would be a good idea for me to come and get you men like I did when we had to capture Robin Hood, because that meant we'd have to bring Klink along, and he'll just get in the way with what we have to do. This way, Klink will never contact the Gestapo out of fear and he won't interfere."

"That's for sure," Newkirk commented. "Old Blood 'n Guts Klink's yellow streak brightens on his back when you mention the word Gestapo."

LeBeau was suddenly concerned. "But what if Hochstetter comes to camp and finds out the Gestapo has removed us from there? He'll start investigating."

"Not likely," Morrison grinned. "I understand Major Hochstetter's on leave for the time being. He won't be a problem for at least a week or two."

Hogan's men let out a collective sigh of relief at this. The last thing they needed was the fanatical Major Hochstetter poking around and interfering with their plans to rescue Colonel Hogan.

Morrison looked at the four men. "I have a plan on how we're going to get Hogan away from Frolichman," he said. "But I don't want to talk here. There's a safe house that Lancelot and I selected just outside Berlin. We can talk there and I'll explain everything."


	8. Chapter 8The Plan

_**Chapter 8 -- The Plan**_

_Hogan massaged his temples hoping to ease the fierce headache he had, but it didn't help. Opening his eyes, he saw he was still in his prison cell. He sat up slowly. The nausea was not as bad as earlier, but was still present. The dizziness wasn't as bad either if he took it slow. Hogan glanced around his dismal surroundings. Other than the cell door with it's small sliding window which was closed right now, and the single lit bulb hanging from the ceiling, he could see no way out, not without help. He recalled Heinman saying he was in Abwehr Headquarters and that he was to be traded for an unnamed operative who was being held by someone. If two things scared Hogan, one was the knowledge that he was completely alone this time. Everybody thought he was dead, at least that was what Heinman had said, so there would be no outside help. Not even from his own men. He was completely on his own. The other was the realization that if he couldn't get out of here somehow, he would probably never see his men or Stalag 13 again._

_The drug he had been given had his brains so scrambled at the moment, Hogan wasn't sure what he remembered and if what he remembered was true. He checked his watch. It was nearly eight-thirty, but was it morning or night? He didn't know anymore since there were no windows to look out of. Hogan wondered why his captors and that Doctor Erlichman had not been in to give him another injection since he definitely recalled being told he was to be kept unconscious. Letting out a deep breath, Hogan ran a hand over his black hair. All he could do was sit, and wait, and see if an opportunity to escape or to make contact with someone on the outside presented itself._

_The Stalag 13 truck followed by the car pulled up outside the safe house just outside Berlin. Morrison, Lancelot, the guards and Hogan's men all exited the vehicles and went inside. Once inside, everybody sat around the table. One of the guards began preparing coffee for everyone._

_Morrison looked at everyone. Then, he focused his attention on Hogan's men._

"_I've been doing some checking around," he told Hogan's men. I still don't know the name of the operative of Frolichman's that's being held, but I can tell you the people he's negotiating with for that operative's release is, from what I understand, ten times worse than the Gestapo."_

_LeBeau, Kinch, Carter and Newkirk all exchanged concerned looks. Newkirk lit a cigarette. "Worse than the Gestapo? Is that bloody possible? I mean, they're the worse of the lot, and now you're telling us there's somebody worse than them?"_

"_That's right," Morrison replied, "And that's why we have to get Hogan out of there, the sooner the better. Now, here's the plan…."_

_Morrison waited until the guard had poured coffee for everyone and sat down at the table with the others before he spoke. "I understood from Hogan that one of you men can do a pretty good Hitler over the phone."_

"_Oui," said LeBeau, "That would be Kinch. If you want the visual, Carter's the one."_

"_Good. We're gonna need Kinch to impersonate the Furher on the phone when he speaks with Frolichman and convinces him to turn Hogan over to the Gestapo and brought to him." He then looked at Lancelot. Lancelot, we're gonna need another four of your men in Gestapo uniforms to make a total of six and we'll need you as well as Major Von Stossel. Can you do it?"_

"_Whatever you need, Morrison," Lancelot replied. "This is for Colonel Hogan."_

"_This all sounds fine," Kinch interrupted, confused. "But exactly what are we doing?"_

"_Frolichman's weak spot is he has his own agenda which is this trade for his operative. He doesn't want anybody to know about him having his own agenda. Now, what do you men suppose would happen if the Furher was to discover that one of his Majors had a prize possession like the most dangerous man in Germany and instead of presenting his prize to him, was using him for his own purposes?" Morrison broke out in a slight grin._

_Kinch broke into a smile at what he was thinking. "I believe Hitler would flip his mustache at the news."_

"_You better believe he would," Morrison replied. _

_Newkirk, LeBeau and Carter became excited. Morrison looked at them next. "Carter, I'm gonna need you to be to Major Von Stossel's superior, General Hans Proeller. You will accompany Lancelot and the others when they enter Abwehr Headquarters to get Hogan. We'll also need a truck that can't be connected to Stalag 13. The Stalag 13 truck will remain here. Newkirk, you and LeBeau will also be in Gestapo uniforms, and will stay with the truck and be ready to leave after we get Hogan. Once we get Hogan out, we all come back here, transfer Hogan to the Stalag 13 truck, then you men will be taken back to Stalag 13 with the Gestapo. Klink will simply think the Gestapo's finished questioning you. Everybody understand what they have to do?" Morrison looked at each man._

_LeBeau had a question. "What are we going to do about this Major and his aide?"_

"_They'll have to be disposed of," Morrison said, frowning. "My sources tell me both he and Heinman know about your entire operation."_

_Letting out a collective dejected sigh, Hogan's men shook their heads in dismay._

"_That's why Hogan was grabbed to begin with," Morrison continued. "Frolichman visited Stalag 13 about one year ago and met Hogan. Then, several months later when you men were helping me in Berlin with Robin Hood, he saw him again. He returned to Stalag 13 immediately and saw Hogan there again. That's when he figured out something was up. So, he sent an operative into Stalag13 to investigate. This operative told him about Hogan, your operation, the tunnels, the radio, everything. Frolichman figured anyone would could move about as freely as Hogan did, must be of immense value. Frolichman then killed the operative to keep him from telling anybody else." _

_LeBeau whistled. "Nice guy," he commented._

"_That's why they both have to be eliminated. That and the fact, Frolichman wouldn't hesitate to kill Hogan should this trade fall through."_

"_What about you?" asked Newkirk. "Where will you be?"_

"_I will bring you men into Abwehr Headquarters and to Major Frolichman. From that point on, I have to stay out of it. If Frolichman begins to suspect me, my cover could be blown." He paused. "But I'll be there in case of a problem which I don't foresee."_

"_Gotcha," Newkirk replied, puffing on his cigarette. "Just thought I'd ask."_

"_Have you been able to see the Colonel?" asked LeBeau. "Is he all right?"_

"_Not yet," Morrison replied. "I'm going to try and get to see him later today. Also, I want to talk with Doctor Erlichman and see what he's been giving Hogan and if there could be problems."_

_Carter smiled faintly. "Morrison, if you do get a chance to speak with Colonel Hogan, could you tell him, for us, that's help's on the way and we're comin' to bring him back home."_

_Morrison smiled broadly. "I'll do that if I do get to speak with him. I promise." He slowly got to his feet. "I have to get back to headquarters and see if I can make contact with Erlichman and get to see Hogan. Lancelot, I need you to take Newkirk, Carter and LeBeau back to Stalag 13 but not through the main gates. Get them close enough to their emergency tunnel entrance so they sneak into camp without being seen and get whatever they need to pull this off. Wait for them. Then, bring them back here. Meanwhile, I want one of your guards here to contact the underground and get four more men to pretend to be Gestapo guards." He checked his watch. "We'll meet back here in about four hours. If I'm not here, just wait for me."_

_As Morrison headed for the door, Kinch spoke up. "How soon will we make our move?" he asked._

_Morrison, hand the doorknob, looked at Kinch. "We move in forty-eight hours," he explained. "Just remember, we only get one chance at this. If it doesn't work…."_

_LeBeau interrupted him. "It'll work," he said. "For Colonel Hogan's sake, we'll make it work."_

_Morrison didn't reply as he walked out of the door, leaving the others to carry out their orders. _

_Back at Abwehr Headquarters, Morrison headed directly to Doctor Erlichman's office. He hoped the doctor was still in his office. __We have one shot at this, Hogan, _he thought._ One shot. If we should fail…. _No, Morrison refused to believe his plan wouldn't work.Especially with Hogan's men involved. With their Colonel's life hanging in the balance, Morrison knew they wouldn't let the plan fail. The consequences were too great.

Standing outside the doctor's office, Morrison noticed the light was on in the doctor's office. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Morrison opened the door. Entering, he noticed the doctor sitting behind his desk writing in what appeared to be a folder._ Could he have been making notes on Hogan?_ Morrison wondered momentarily. Erlichman looked up and, recognizing Morrison, smiled warmly at the Major.

"Major Teppel, how good to see you," the doctor replied, greeting his visitor. He put down his pen. "Please come in."

Morrison closed the door and approached the doctor. They shook hands. "I hope I'm not interrupting your work, Doctor Erlichman?" he said. "I know how busy you are."

"Never too busy for you. Please, have a seat and tell me how I can be of assistance to you."

Sitting in a chair in front of Erlichman's desk, Morrison focused his attention on the doctor. _Well, here goes, _he told himself. "Doctor, I must speak with you regarding an urgent matter."

Erlichman raised an eyebrow. "It sounds serious, Major."

"It is. You could say it's a matter of life or death for someone."

The doctor shuddered. He clasped his hands in front of him on his desk. "What is this about?" he asked nervously.

"I want you to tell me about the prisoner in cell 21."

Now it was time for Erlichman to be stunned. He could only stare at Morrison. "What prisoner, Major Teppel? What are you talking about?"

"**Don't** play games with me, doctor. I don't have the time for it nor the patience. I **know** about the prisoner in cell 21 and so do you. I know you've been keeping him sedated since he arrived, and I know you have been doing so under the orders of Major Frolichman. I also believe you were either responsible for, or played a part in faking this man's death so he could be brought here. Now, do we talk or not?"

Erlichman, sighing wearily, leaned back in his chair. In one way, he was relieved someone knew. He never wanted any part of this mess, but his fear of Frolichman made him participate. But he was also concerned about the prisoner in cell 21. He was ill from the drug and needed help. The help that Frolichman didn't seem to care whether he got or not. But maybe Teppel could help.

He licked his dry lips. "First let me say, Major Teppel, that I never wanted any part of this. I am a doctor….a healer of the sick and injured. My oath did not include keeping Colonel Hogan drugged and unconscious for no reason other than for the convenience of Major Frolichman."


	9. Chapter 9 Hogan Is Given Hope

_**Chapter 9 -- Hogan is Given Hope**_

_Morrison nodded. "So you know who he is, then?" he asked._

_Erlichman nodded. "I was present the first time Captain Heinman mentioned his name."_

"_How is he?"_

"_He is very ill. The drug I've been using is experimental. It was invented by the Gestapo. I don't know how Major Frolichman obtained it. The side effects are nausea, dizziness, blurred vision, and body aches. Colonel Hogan has been suffering with these almost non-stop since he's had three injections of this drug. One dose and the person sleeps for about 12-14 hours. This drug gives the appearance of death to anyone who doesn't pay close attention. However, I managed to persuade Major Frolichman to stop the injections for now because they were making the Colonel very ill and I couldn't guarantee what would happen if he continued receiving them." The doctor checked his watch. "In fact, the last injection should have worn off by now."_

_Morrison glanced over his shoulder at the closed door. "Are there any long-lasting or permanent effects from this experimental drug?"_

"_I don't think so. As long as he doesn't continue to receive any more injections, that is. The side effects should wear off after a few days."_

_Morrison's eyes narrowed. "You said this drug gives the appearance of death."_

_Erlichman nodded. "Ja. That's right. From what I understand, the Gestapo invented it as a means of using it on the Allies. However, from what I've seen it doesn't work. You have to continually inject a person with it. They were hoping one dose would do the job. But it doesn't."_

_Morrison thought about what the doctor had said. Before he could ask another question though, Erlichman continued. "It was this same drug that Captain Heinman gave to Colonel Hogan the night he met with him. I believe that is why everybody thought Colonel Hogan had died."_

"_How did Heinman give it to him?"_

"_The night the Captain was to meet with Colonel Hogan, he came to me wanting a means of giving this drug to the Colonel without him knowing it. That meant without using a needle. I suggested a sort of patch he could wear in the palm of his own hand that had been treated with the drug, and would be passed onto another person through persperation. Of course Heinman wore protection in his hand under the patch so that he would not be affected by the drug himself."_

_Morrison shook his head. "So when Hogan shook his hand, for instance, the drug would be passed to him through his own perspiration."_

"_Exactly," the doctor replied._

_Morrison took a deep breath. "Doctor, let me ask you an ethical question, if I may. Did you falsify a death certificate for Colonel Hogan and send it to Stalag 13?"_

_Erlichman hung his head. "Ja." He looked up at Morrison. "How did you know?"_

"_That's not important. Can you tell me how it was done?"_

_The doctor let out a deep breath. "After the drug had been administered to Colonel Hogan, it wouldn't take long for it to take effect. He would have died during the night. When the call came from Stalag 13 about him, the call was transferred to Major Frolichman. He arranged for a military ambulance to bring Colonel Hogan here, to Abwehr Hedquarters, where he could be locked up before the drug wore off. He then had me prepare a phony death certificate stating that Colonel Hogan died from heart failure."_

"_Doctor, I'm going to ask you to do me a tremendous favor."_

"_What do you want me to do, Major Teppel?"_

"_I need you to pass a message to Colonel Hogan for me."_

"_I can't do that, Major!" Erlichman got up from his desk and stared out of his window, his back to Morrison. "You're asking me to go behind Major Frolichman's back. Do you have any idea what he would do to me if I'm caught?" he turned around and saw Morrison standing toe-to-toe with him._

"_You give me the indication that you care what happens to Colonel Hogan, doctor. Or was I wrong about that?"_

"_No. You weren't wrong. I do care what happens to him. But…."_

"_Then help me help him. That's all you have to do. Give him a message from me. I'll take care of everything else."_

_The doctor looked at Morrison sadly. "I cannot, Major….I….I'm too afraid of Major Frolichman!"_

_Morrison grabbed the doctor by both arms and shook him roughly. "Do you realize Colonel Hogan's as good as dead if you don't help me stop Frolichman? Once this trade goes through, the people who Frolichman's dealing with will either make a vegetable out of Hogan or they'll kill him in the process. Or if the trade fails to happen, Frolichman will kill him. Is that what you want to happen?"_

"_No, of course not. But….you're asking me to betray Major Frolichman. I value my life, Major Teppel. I'm sorry, but I can't help you."_

_Morrison released the doctor. He looked at him sadly. "Then I'll have to do it myself. All I ask of you is to keep this conversation between us, and not to tell Major Frolichman anything. Can you at least do that?"_

_Erlichman nodded slowly. "Ja. That I can do, Major."_

_Morrison turned and headed to the closed door. As he reached for the doorknob…. _

"_Major Teppel…."_

_Morrison looked around. "Yes, doctor?"_

"_Just one question, Major. What is Colonel Hogan to you? I mean, he is an American after all."_

_Morrison smiled faintly. "Let's just say, doctor, that Colonel Hogan's a man of some importance to a lot of people and just leave it at that, shall we?" That said, Morrison left the doctor's office and closed the door behind him leaving Erlichman alone with his thoughts and fears._

_Morrison, having left Erlichman's office, headed to the lower level where the prison cells were. He had to see Hogan and make him aware of their attempt to rescue him in forty-eight hours. He had been hoping Erlichman would deliver the message, but it was obvious the man was terrified of Frolichman. As he turned the corner, Morrison was relieved to see the same prison guard stationed outside the cell. The guard, looking up, saw Morrison approaching. He swallowed nervously as he removed his keys from his belt and unlocked the cell door. He held it open for Morrison to pass. Morrison smiled._

"_I'm glad to see you're on your toes tonight, Corporal," he said. "Very good."_

"_Danke, Major Teppel," was all the Corporal could muster. He closed the door behind Morrison._

_Hogan was seated on the cot with both legs bent at the knees, his feet on the bed and arms wrapped around his legs. He was trying to come up with some plan to escape this prison without success. He suddenly looked up when he heard the cell door being unlocked. A shiver ran through him as he suspected that Captain Heinman and Doctor Erlichman were coming for him with another injection. Whatever the drug was it was making him ill. Hogan was determined this time to keep from receiving another injection even if it meant Heinman would kill him instead. _

_His heart skipped a beat when he saw Morrison enter. _

_Morrison waited until the cell door closed behind him before he spoke. First, he motioned for Hogan to join him in the corner of the cell away from the door. _

"_Morrison," Hogan let out a deep breath. "You don't know how glad I am to see you."_

_Morrison smiled. "At least you're standing this time. The last time I was here you were out cold. How do you feel?"_

_Hogan rubbed the back of his neck. "I ache all over. But the dizziness and nauseousness aren't so bad at the moment."_

"_Doctor Erlichman told me they're stopping the injections for now because it's making you ill. The side effects should clear up in a few days providing you don't receive any more of the drug."_

"_You were here before?" Hogan managed a slight grin. "I thought I had imagined the whole thing. Do you have any idea how to get me out of this joint?"_

"_That's why I came. Your men, the underground and I have a plan to get you out of here. But you just have to hang on for another forty-eight hours."_

_Hogan let out a deep breath. "I don't even know if I've got forty-eight hours. What's the plan?"_

"_I can't tell you. All I can say is for you to play along with whatever you see and hear in forty-eight hours. Carter and some others will be here by then." He glanced at the cell door. "Before I forget, Carter said to make sure I tell you that help's on the way, and they're going to bring you home."_

_Hogan found himself with a tired smile on his face. "Tell them I said thank you."_

"_You can tell them yourself after this is over." He glanced at the cell door again. "I'd better go. I don't want to be here too long."_

"_Thanks, Morrison."_

_All Morrison could do was smile. He squeezed Hogan's shoulder. Then, he called for the guard to let him out._

_Alone again, Hogan returned to his sitting position on the bunk. Pulling his legs up, he wrapped his arms around his legs and sighed wearily._

_Nothing to do now but wait and pray he'd still be here in forty-eight hours._


	10. Chapter 10A Monkey Wrench

_**Chapter 10-- A Monkey Wrench**_

_Erlichman, accompanied by Captain Heinman, entered cell 21. They waited until the guard had closed the door behind them._

_Hogan looked up from his seated position. He gave them his best lopsided grin despite still feeling ill, slightly dizzy, and nauseous. He looked at his watch. "Kinda late aren't you?" he cracked. "I've been conscious for several hours."_

_Heinman glared at Hogan. "You're very fortunate today, Colonel Hogan. Not only are you not being given any more of the drug we previously have been giving you, but you are going to have an examination by Doctor Erlichman."_

"_That's not really necessary, Captain," Hogan put his feet on the floor. "I had one last month at Stalag 13. Passed with flying colors by the way."_

_Erlichman looked at the Colonel as he placed his medical bag on the cot. He noticed Hogan glaring at him. Erlichman swallowed hard._

"_You will not give the doctor any trouble, Colonel…." Heinman patted his holster. "….will you?"_

"_Whatever you want, Captain," Hogan smirked. "I aim to please."_

_Erlichman glanced over his shoulder at Heinman. "There is no need for you to stay, Captain. I'm sure Colonel Hogan will give me no trouble." Opening his bag, the doctor removed a stethoscope and motioned for Hogan to unbutton his shirt. The Colonel complied, his eyes never leaving Heinman._

_As the doctor listened to Hogan's heartbeat, he leaned close to Hogan. "Colonel Hogan, I am on your side," he whispered. "I will try to help you escape."_

_Hogan gave no indication he had been spoken to. _

"_Just what is the purpose of this exam, Captain?" Hogan asked sarcastically. "Don't tell me you're suddenly concerned about my well-being?"_

"_Not at all, Colonel," Heinman smiled evilly. "Major Frolichman and I both want you in excellent health when you leave us."_

_Hogan suddenly felt a knot forming in his stomach. "Leaving? Where am I going?"_

"_You might as well know. They have agreed to our terms. In forty-eight hours you will be turned over to another interested party in exchange for our operative. These people are quite eager to make your acquaintance." _

_Hogan licked his suddenly dry lips. He hoped the fear he felt didn't show. He forced a grin on his face. "I suppose I should be flattered to be in demand by so many people. Did you know in school I was voted most popular?"_

_Heinman smirked at the Colonel's apparent babbling. "Colonel Hogan. You won't be so smug once you meet your new friends." He suppressed a chuckle. "They have tactics that will make the Gestapo look tame." He checked his watch. "I have a meeting with Major Frolichman, doctor. You will continue with your examination. Report to Major Frolichman when you're done. Understand?"_

"_Jawohl, Captain."_

_Both Erlichman and Hogan watched Heinman leave. Now alone, Hogan looked at the doctor. "You've got to inform Major Teppel that the trade is being completed in forty-eight hours. He'll know what to do."_

_Erlichman sighed nervously. "Colonel Hogan…." he stammered._

"_Doctor, you said you were on my side. If you don't help me, I could be a dead man. And I have an aversion to dying. Will you do it?"_

_Erlichman looked into Hogan's brown eyes and thought he saw a trace of fear in them. But also, he saw a fierce determination to survive._

_Erlichman let out a deep breath. "Ja, Colonel. I will do it."_

_Having finished his examination of Hogan, Erlichman quickly left the prison cell and hurried to Major Teppel's office upstairs. He hoped the Major was in his office. He didn't want to be there too long before reporting to Frolichman without him becoming suspicious. Reaching his destination, the doctor furiously pounded on the door. He was relieved when he heard Teppel's voice. He entered. Teppel, seated behind his desk, looked up when he saw the doctor. _

"_What's wrong, doctor? Has something happened to Colonel Hogan?" Morrison asked, alarmed at the doctor's frightened expression._

"_Major, you must do something. I was examining Colonel Hogan when Captain Heinman told him he is to be traded in forty-eight hours for Frolichman's operative. He wanted the Colonel examined to make sure he was in good condition before the trade."_

_Morrison got to his feet, concerned. He thought he would have a bit more time. "Thank you doctor. I'll take care of everything. And don't worry. When Colonel Hogan leaves here, it will be to return to Stalag 13." _

_Morrison quickly left his office to make contact with Hogan's men and the underground._

"_What?!" Kinch exclaimed when Morrison told them about the pending trade of Hogan within forty-eight hours. Hogan's men and the members of the underground had only been back at the safe house slightly less than three hours when Morrison appeared and gave them the news. They were all stunned._

"_What do we do?" asked one of the underground members, nervously. "We thought there would be more time."_

"_The plan can still work," LeBeau stated. "We'll just have to move sooner, that's all."_

"_Louie's right," Newkirk added. "We can't let this Major Frolichman have his way with our Colonel."_

_Lancelot nodded in agreement. He looked at the others. "They're right. If we don't move sooner, Colonel Hogan will be lost possibly forever."_

_Morrison looked at Hogan's men. "Doctor Erlichman, the doctor who was administering the drug to Hogan is on our side. He told me he was able to convince Frolichman to stop giving Hogan the drug because it was making him very ill. It's an experimental drug developed by the Gestapo."_

"_Can you trust this doctor?" asked Carter._

"_I think so. He's the one who told me about the trade taking place. Also, he told me Captain Heinman was the Snowman and that Hogan's drugging was deliberate."_

_Kinch, Carter, LeBeau and Newkirk all exchanged angry looks._

_Newkirk, picking up a pistol from the table, looked at it calmly. "I will be quite happy to put a hole between the good Captain's eyes," he said. "It wouldn't bother me in the least, y'know what I mean?"_

_Morrison took a deep breath. "I know how you feel, Newkirk. But let the brass in London take care of him."_

_Newkirk sighed. He put down the pistol. "It was just a bloody thought, that's all." _

_Morrison smiled at everyone. "We must get everything ready __**tonight**__," he said with determination. Because __**tomorrow**__ we make our move."_


	11. Chapter 11Into the Lion's Den

**Chapter 11--Into the Lion's Den**

Major Frolichman greeted Captain Heinman when he came into his office in the morning. "Guten morgen, Captain," he said. "By tomorrow evening, we will have our operative back, and Colonel Hogan will be someone else's problem."

Heinman sat down and looked at the Major. Suddenly, the telephone rang. Heinman picked it up. "Guten morgen. This is Captain Heinman. Jawohl, General Proeller. Ja, he is right here. One moment." He handed the receiver to Frolichman. "It is General Proeller of the Gestapo. He says the Fuhrer is quite upset and wants to speak with you."

Frolichman took the phone. Heinman could see the Major's jaw tighten. "Guten morgen. Major Frolichman speaking. Heil Hitler."

Kinch knew he had to convince Frolichman he was the Fuhrer. His Colonel's life depended on it.

"Frolichman, why have I not been told about the prisoner known as Papa Bear? Why did I have to find out from other sources?" asked Kinch.

"My Fuhrer, please let me explain..."

"I don't want to hear any of your lies, Frolichman! I want an answer to my question! Why did you not let me know about this prisoner?"

"My Fuhrer, there was no time to..." Frolichman paled.

"Frolichman, you're lying to me again. I know all about your personal agenda. Did you think I wouldn't find out? I should have you **shot** for your treasonous actions! You will listen and listen carefully. I am sending General Proeller and Major Von Stossel of the Gestapo to take possession of the prisoner and bring him to me! You will see that the prisoner is alive and ready when they arrive. They should be there within the hour."

Frolichman swallowed hard. "Jawohl, my Fuhrer. He will be ready."

"Good. And one last thing, Frolichman. If anything goes wrong, I will take you instead. Do you understand me?"

"Jawohl, my Fuhrer."

"Auf Wiedersehen."

"Auf Wiedersehen, my Fuhrer. Heil Hitler!" Frolichman hung up his phone. He looked at Heinman. "Someone has betrayed us, Captain. The Fuhrer knew all about our hidden agenda. He is sending a General Proeller and Major Von Stossel of the Gestapo to take possession of Colonel Hogan within the hour." Standing, Frolichman removed his pistol from it's holster. He checked the number of cartridges in the chamber.

"What are you planning on doing, Major?" Heinman asked, watching.

"It's too bad these gentlemen will be coming here for nothing, Captain." Frolichman clicked the chamber shut. He looked at the weapon with a slight smile. "If I cannot trade Colonel Hogan to get our operative back, and I can't run the risk of hiding him here for interrogation purposes, then he serves no further use to us."

"But what about the Furher?" asked Heinman. "What will you tell him?"

"That it was unfortunate Colonel Hogan was shot and killed while trying to escape."

Then Frolichman, followed by Heinman, left the Major's office and headed to the lower level.

Morrison stood outside Abwehr Headquarters and greeted Carter and Lancelot warmly. Carter was wearing the uniform of a Gestapo General, glasses and a moustache. Then, Morrison lead Carter, Lancelot, and the six guards inside and they all headed to the lower level. Newkirk and LeBeau, also dressed in Gestapo uniforms, were waiting in the truck parked outside. Newkirk was behind the wheel.

Hogan was sitting on the bunk with his back and head against the wall. The sound of the cell door opening caught his attention. He saw Heinman and a man wearing the insignia of a Major enter. The door closed behind them. Hogan noticed the pistol in the Major's hand. He paled.

"Colonel Hogan," Heinman remarked. "This is Major Frolichman."

Hogan didn't respond. He was still looking at the gun. He suspected something was very wrong.

"Come to say goodbye, Major?" Hogan smirked, hoping his nervousness wasn't showing. "Too bad we never got a chance to talk."

"It is a pity, Colonel," Frolichman replied sadly. He raised his weapon and pointed it at Hogan. "But the time has come for us to say goodbye to you. Captain, put the handcuffs on Colonel Hogan, please."

Heinman pulled a pair of handcuffs from his pocket. As he reached for Hogan, the Colonel backed away. But he wasn't quick enough as Heinman was able to grip one wrist tightly and clamp one cuff on it. He then yanked Hogan towards him causing the Colonel to stumble and fall against him. Heinman then seized Hogan's other arm and, jerking it roughly behind him, clamped the cuff on it.

"Lean him with his back against the wall."

Heinman roughly shoved Hogan with his back against the wall near the cell door. Hogan swallowed the lump in his throat as he felt his stomach twist itself into knots. He realized he was going to die right here, alone, in a prison cell. He hoped his men would be all right. He could only hope...

Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, Hogan waited for the shot that would end his life.

"Just **what** do you think you're about to do, Major?!" Carter found himself raising his voice. He and the others were taken aback at the sight they had walked in on. The six guards all had their weapons drawn and pointed at Frolichman and Heinman. One of the guards removed the weapons from the holsters of the Major and Captain.

"Colonel Hogan was trying to escape and we were..." Frolichman began.

"Do you take me for a fool, Major? What it looks like is you were preparing to **execute** the prisoner despite the Fuhrer's warning to you. He will not be pleased when I tell him of your actions."

Carter and Hogan glanced at each other. A knowing look passed between them. Hogan then looked at Morrison who was glaring at Frolichman. The Major returned Morrison's stare.

"What are you doing here, Teppel?" he asked, angrily. "This is none of your concern."

"I beg to differ, Major Frolichman," Morrison replied sternly. "Unlike you, I am a loyal German officer. I do not disobey the Fuhrer. What you have done is treasonous!"

"I am a patient man, however," Frolichman sneered at Hogan with an expression that chilled the Colonel to the bone. "The Fuhrer will have his fun with Colonel Hogan for now. But eventually, I will get my hands on you **again** Colonel Hogan. And when I do, **nobody** will be able to save you. You will be **mine**!"

Hogan closed his eyes as the back of his head leaned against the wall. Opening them again, he glared at the Major with malice in his eyes. "Could somebody get these handcuffs off me," he said wearily.

Lancelot looked at the Colonel. "You will keep them on until we reach the Fuhrer's location, Colonel Hogan. That way, you will not cause us any trouble."

Hogan shook his head sadly. He looked at Lancelot with a smirk on his face. "I never realized I was so popular with everybody. Now old fruitcake wants my company."

Lancelot, with the most venomous expression on his face, backhanded Hogan across the face. A trickle of blood ran down from the corner of his mouth. Hogan wiped his mouth against his shoulder. He stared at Lancelot.

"You will show respect for the Fuhrer, Colonel Hogan!" Lancelot insisted. "If you don't..." he rested his hand on the butt of his weapon sitting in it's holster. He looked at Carter. "What shall we do with Major Frolichman and Captain Heinman, General?"

Carter drew his own weapon and pointed it at Frolichman. He glanced at Lancelot. "Cuff them both," he ordered. "We will take them to the Fuhrer as well. He will know how to deal with disloyal officers!"

Lancelot and one of the guards each removed a pair of handcuffs from their pockets. Lancelot easily handcuffed Heinman's hands behind him. But when the guard reached for Frolichman, the Major suddenly seized the guard's arm and pulled him towards him and seized his weapon in one fluid motion. He pressed the weapon against the guard's head.

"Anybody make a move and I'll put a bullet in his head," he said. He glared at Hogan. "Colonel Hogan, I want you to come towards me very carefully. Any sudden movements on your part and this man will die."


	12. Chapter 12Casualties of War

**Chapter 12--Casualties of War**

Everybody froze where they stood at the sudden turn of events, especially Hogan. He realized he was in an impossible situation. If he did as Frolichman ordered, the Major would know that these people were not who they claimed to be, and all of them would be in trouble, unless he already suspected. And if he defied the Major, he would have to live with the guilt of knowing he was partly responsible for the death of an innocent person.

Hogan licked his dry lips. He looked at Frolichman, a smirk on his face which belied his true feelings. "Do what you want. You will anyway."

The Major stared at Hogan. "Colonel, you have one minute to come to me or I will kill him!" Frolichman cocked his gun.

Hogan didn't move. "Go to hell!" he said. A silent understanding passed between the guard and Hogan. This was war. And both men were soldiers. And as soldiers, both Hogan and the guard knew there came a time when sacrifices had to be made.

Frolichman's anger rose. In the beginning he had suspected that these men were either Hogan's men coming to rescue him or members of the underground. But now he wasn't so sure. Would the Colonel **allow** him to kill one of his own men in defiance?

Frolichman didn't believe that to be the case. But killing a member of the Gestapo didn't figure in his plans. But he wasn't about to go quietly. Slowly, he manuevered his way, still holding onto the guard, towards the cell door. he made certain to keep the guard in front of him as a shield. He yelled for the guard outside to open the cell door.

Hearing the sound of the cell door opening, Frolichman smirked again. He pointed his weapon at Hogan while standing in front of the open cell door. "You will not leave here alive, Colonel," he said. His finger tightened on the trigger.

Hogan took a deep breath and waited for either the agony or death he knew would be forthcoming. He closed his eyes. The others were unable to get a clear shot, not wanting to hit the guard. Also, there was still Heinman to be watched despite him being handcuffed.

Two gunshots were fired almost simultaneously.

Everyone looked at Hogan, believing he had been shot. To everyone's surprise, Hogan shook his head indicating he had not been hit. Then, they turned their attention to Frolichman who released his hold on the guard as his pistol slipped from his fingers before he fell forward onto the floor. Everyone stared. Doctor Erlichman stood in the doorway holding a luger in his right hand. The doctor lowered his weapon and let it slip to the floor. Carter's eyes turned to his commanding officer and let out a deep breath. It was then that he saw something he didn't expect to see.

"Look!" He found himself pointing.

The others all turned to see where Carter was pointing. There, on the floor, lay the crumpled body of Captain Heinman, blood dripping from the bullet wound to his temple. Apparently Frolichman's shot at Hogan had gone wild when he was hit by the doctor's shot, and struck Heinman in his head, killing him instantly.

Morrison knelt down and pressed his fingers against Heinman's neck. Looking up, he shook his head. Then, he looked at the Major's body on the floor. "Is Frolichman dead, doctor?" he asked slowly.

Erlichman knelt down beside the body of Major Frolichman. Pressing his fingers against his throat, Erlichman found no pulse. He nodded.

"He is dead," he said, his voice emotionless. His head hanging. Suddenly, the doctor felt a hand on his shoulder. Glancing up, he found himself looking into the understanding eyes of Morrison.

"Because of you, doctor, Colonel Hogan is alive and so are these others. Frolichman was a monster and you stopped him. You should be proud."

"But I am not, Major. But don't get me wrong. I am glad Colonel Hogan is alive and safe. But I am a doctor. I am suppose to save lives, not take them."

"But Doctor Erlichman, you **did** save a life," explained Carter. "You saved Colonel Hogan's."

Both Morrison and Erlichman looked up at Carter. There seemed to be a bit of understanding in the doctor's eyes as he comtemplated what Carter had said. A faint smile formed on his lips. "Perhaps you are right, young man," he added. As the doctor got to his feet, Morrison fished through Frolichman's pockets until he found the keys to the handcuffs. Then, he went to Hogan and removed the cuffs. Hogan rubbed his sore wrists. He took a step forward when he felt his knees began to shake and his legs become unsteady. He staggered. Carter and Lancelot rushed to his side.

"Are you all right, Colonel?" asked Carter, concerned.

Managing a weak smile, Hogan rubbed his forehead. "I think for the last few days I've been running solely on adrenaline," he said. "I think I'd better sit down for a minute." With Lancelot's help, Hogan walked unsteadily to the bunk and sat down. Doctor Erlichman approached the Colonel. Hogan looked up at him with sympathy in his eyes. "Thank you, doctor. I know what you did could not have been easy for you."

Erlichman smiled. "Thank you, Colonel. But tell me, how are you feeling?"

Hogan ran a hand over his dark hair. "I've had better days. I'm just very tired." Letting out a deep breath, Hogan looked at the others. "But we have to get outta here." He slowly got to his feet. Carter approached his commanding officer. "You can lean on me, Colonel, if you're having a problem walking."

Hogan looked at the young sergeant fondly. He smiled. "Thank you, Carter. But how would it look for a Gestapo general to be helping a prisoner walk? If I need help I'll lean on one of the guards."

"Don't worry, Colonel Hogan," said Lancelot. "We will get you back to Stalag 13."

Hogan shook his head.He touched his lip. "I take it you're with the underground?"

"Yes. I am Lancelot. Sorry about hitting you."

"Forget it."

Morrison gripped Hogan's shoulder. "You'll be there soon. Newkirk and LeBeau are in a truck parked outside. Once you're in it, they'll take you to a safe-house where you'll pick up Sergeant Kinchloe before heading back to Stalag 13."

Hogan shook Morrison's hand. "Thanks, Morrison. It got a bit hairy at the end, but you have my thanks."

Morrison smiled. "I'm just glad you're still with us, my friend. Things wouldn't be the same without you." He glanced at the two bodies. "All of you better get going. I'll take care of this. Good luck."

The guards, Carter and Lancelot started to leave the prison cell with Hogan walking between two of the guards.


	13. Chapter 13Freedom

**Chapter 13 -- Freedom**

Newkirk and LeBeau continued waiting in the truck. Newkirk lit what he guessed was his fourth cigarette. At least he thought it was his fourth. He looked at LeBeau, concerned.

"What could they possibly be doing in there?" he asked. "I bloody well hope nothing went wrong."

"Then don't think it," LeBeau answered trying to sound more confident then he felt. He didn't want to tell Newkirk he was just as or even more worried than him. Plus, he was worried about Colonel Hogan. Was he all right? Was he even alive? He sighed wearily.

"Y'know, Newkirk..." LeBeau remarked as he adjusted his seated position inside the truck. "I was thinking. When we get Colonel Hogan back to camp, I wonder if he'll stay or leave."

"What are you talkin' about, LeBeau? Why would the Colonel be leaving?"

LeBeau shrugged. "Everybody thinks Colonel Hogan is dead. So instead of having to explain him being alive to Klink and Schultz, we could just contact the underground and London and the Colonel could make arrangements to go home."

He and Newkirk exchanged looks. The Englander knew what LeBeau said was true. Neither of them liked the thought of Hogan possibly leaving,but it would be a chance for him to go home and not have the Krauts looking for him.

Newkirk sighed and took a long drag on his cigarette. "I have to admit, LeBeau, that the same ruddy thought occured to me, too. I suppose we'd have to discuss it with the Gov'nor after he's had a chance to recover from his ordeal."

Just then, LeBeau caught a movement out the corner of his eye. Turning, a broad smile broke out on his face. Excited, he playfully poked Newkirk's arm. The Englander turned to look and also broke into a wide smile.

They watched Colonel Hogan make his way out of Abwehr Headquarters walking between two underground members with Carter and Lancelot ahead of him and the other four underground members walking behind Hogan. The Colonel spotted Newkirk and LeBeau eyeing him. He smiled warmly and nodded slightly at them.

Hogan climbed into the back of the truck with the guards, Lancelot and Carter. Newkirk started the truck and pulled away from the sidewalk heading to the safe-house to pick up Kinch before going home to Stalag 13.

It was about an hour after they had left Abwehr headquarters the truck pulled to a stop outside the safe-house where the gang picked up Kinch before switching to the Stalag 13 truck. Lancelot ordered three of his men to dispose of the truck they had abandoned and take off as they presence wasn't needed. One of the guards got behind the wheel of the Stalag 13 truck so that Newkirk and LeBeau could join the others in the back with the Colonel.

LeBeau grasped both of Hogan's hands in his, a wide smile on his face. "We thought we'd never see you again, mon Colonel!" His eyes were wet with unshed tears.

Newkirk gripped the Colonel's shoulder. "Bloody good having you back, Gov'nor!"

Touched, Hogan's eyes misted over. It took a moment for him to compose himself before he spoke. He looked at each of his men. "I'm so proud of you guys," he said. "You were able to pull off a rescue I honestly didn't think was possible." He paused and collected himself. "For a long while I thought it was over." He then glanced at Lancelot. Hogan shook his hand. "Thank you, my friend," he said.

Lancelot smiled warmly at the Colonel. "Having you back is enough thanks, Colonel Hogan. Your men refused to give up once they knew you were alive."

Hogan turned to his men. He raised an eyebrow that disappeared into his black hair. "Just how **did** you guys figure out my death had been faked?"

"It was a lot of little things, Colonel," Kinch replied. "I mean, we had our suspicions the day after you supposedly died. The underground told us they never sent anybody to meet with you, plus they didn't have anyone with the code name of the Snowman. So we had Newkirk and LeBeau sneak into Klink's office and get a copy of your death certificate and the medical report of your last physical and we compared them. The descrepancy was the death certificate showed you died from heart failure, but your last exam showed you to be in excellent health. Also, Morrison filled in a couple of missing details for us. He actually was the one who came up with the plan to get you out of Abwehr headquarters."

"And Lancelot here was bloody brillant!" Newkirk continued. "You should've seen him! He and his men came into camp and scared the lot of us to death as this Major Von Stossel. I mean, the four of us as well as Klink and Schultz were never so scared in our bleedin' lives."

"Oui," LeBeau added. "When he called our names and said he was taking us to Gestapo headquarters, we didn't know what to think. We were afraid it was for real and that we wouldn't have the chance to...to..." LeBeau paused to swallow the imaginary lump in his throat. "We were afraid we wouldn't have the chance to find you before you disappeared for good."

"But..." added Newkirk solemnly, "If that had happened, we would have continued searching until we found you no matter how long it took,Colonel."

"By the way, Colonel," said Kinch suddenly, "What happened with Frolichman and Heinman? I mean, Morrison told us they both know about our entire operation."

Hogan's eyes narrowed. He looked at Kinch,stunned. "How did they find out?"

Kinch shrugged his shoulders. "Morrison said they sent an operative into camp and that this operative disclosed our entire operation to them. He also said Frolichman then killed the operative so he wouldn't tell anybody else. He also said that was why you were grabbed to begin with."

Lancelot then explained that Frolichman was shot and killed by Doctor Erlichman just as Frolichman was about to shoot Hogan and that the Major's shot went wild, hitting and killing Heinman instead. He also told them that after Kinch's phone call as the Fuhrer, Frolichman apparently decided that the Colonel must die, and by the time they got to the prison cell, Frolichman had the Colonel, back against the wall, ready to execute him. And that it was Carter who stopped Frolichman from pulling the trigger with his tirade.

Everyone looked at Carter who, up to now had been strangely silent.

"Carter?" asked Hogan, concerned. "Are you all right?"

At hearing his name, Carter looked up and into Hogan's eyes. He smiled weakly. "I'm okay, Colonel. It's just that..." he paused.

"Just what, Carter?"

"Well, are you gonna stay or leave?"

Hogan was confused. He looked at the other three and saw from their expressions that they knew what Carter was talking about. Finally, Hogan turned to Kinch. "What are you not telling me, Kinch?"

Kinch hesitated for a long time before replying. He licked his suddenly dry lips. "It's like this, Colonel. You have a unique situation. Y'see, everybody already thinks you're dead. So, if you decide to, we figure you could make arrangements to go back home to the states without the Krauts looking for you. That is if that's what you want to do, sir."

Hogan could only stare at Kinch, speechless. _Home? I have a chance to go home? _Hogan looked into the faces of his men. From their expressions, he could tell what they were hoping his decision would be.

"Don't make any decisions now, Colonel," Newkirk said softly. "Just think about things for a few days before you speak with London."

"Newkirk is right, mon Colonel," LeBeau chimed in, eyes brimming with tears. "We'll back whatever decision you make."

"We just wanted to let you know how we all felt, Colonel, that's all," Carter said, eyes bright with unshed tears. "I hope I didn't make you feel guilty or anything?"

"You didn't, Carter," Hogan replied. He ran a hand over his black hair. "Well, all of you have given me something to think about. And I promise you I will definitely think over everything and let you know what I decide." He felt the stubble on his face. He smirked. "One decision I've already made is to use a razor when I get back to camp. This stubble is making my face itch."


	14. Chapter 14Home Sweet Home

**Chapter 14 -- Home Sweet Home**

The Stalag 13 truck pulled up behind some dense shrubbery yet out of view from the guard tower's spotlight as it roamed the area outside of camp.

Hogan climbed out of the back of the truck with one of the two guards. Lancelot peered out at Hogan and the two men looked at each other.

"Paul will stay with you in the tunnel until we get your men back in camp. It'll be better if you're not alone until you're feeling better. Also, your men suggest that you remain in the tunnel for the time being, Colonel."

Hogan shrugged. "Might as well." He found himself grinning. "I don't think Klink's ready to see a ghost yet." He then looked at his men. He could see in their eyes that they hated to be separated from him at this moment. "I'll be all right," he assured them. He gave them a wink and then he and the guard turned and disappeared into the brush heading for the tree stump which was the entrance to their emergency tunnel. The men watched their Colonel until he was out of sight. Then, they all sat back as the truck headed for the main gates of Stalag 13.

Again inside Barracks two, LeBeau, Carter, Kinch and Newkirk were busily replacing all of the Colonel's things back inside his quarters exactly where he had them. But they all decided they would keep the bomber jacket and crusher cap hidden for awhile and 'officially' present them to Hogan themselves. So, they hid them inside LeBeau's locker.

"I'm still confused," said Carter after everything was done. "I mean, why don't we just give the Colonel his jacket and cap?"

Newkirk rolled his eyes in exasperation. "We're gonna give them to him regardless, Andrew," he said, lighting a cigarette. "But...should he decide to stay, we want to make it official, that's all."

Carter smiled slightly. "Oh, I get it now."

Newkirk shook his head. "No, you don't, Andrew," he said, slightly annoyed. He and the others turned and looked when they heard the sound of the lower bunk rising exposing the tunnel entrance. Carter hurried to the door to keep watch as Colonel Hogan climbed up the ladder and stepped into the barracks. He placed a hand on the bedframe as a wave of dizziness overtook him from the sudden action of climbing up the ladder into the barracks. He swayed a bit. In an instant, Newkirk, Kinch and LeBeau were beside him. Kinch wrapped an arm around Hogan's waist and helped him to the table so he could sit down. Hogan massaged his temple.

"Maybe you shouldn't have left the tunnel, sir," Kinch remarked. "You're still a little shaky on your feet. Also, somebody could see you."

"I know," Hogan replied softly. He still felt dizzy, nauseous and ill although not as bad as he did when he was in Abwehr headquarters. Folding his arms in front of him on the table, Hogan laid his head down and closed his eyes.

"Are you feeling all right, Colonel?" asked LeBeau, concerned. He put a hand on the Colonel's shoulder.

"I'm just very tired, LeBeau," Hogan replied, not opening his eyes.

"Schultz is coming!" Carter suddenly yelled.

Hogan sat up straight and tried getting to his feet. He staggered. LeBeau caught him before he fell flat on his face.

"I'll get him into his quarters," he told Kinch. "Just keep Schultz out of there." Hogan allowed the little Frenchman to guide him into his quarters and close the door. Once inside, he eased Hogan onto the lower bunk, and himself into the chair at the Colonel's desk and waited. "Try to get some sleep, Colonel," he said softly. "I'll fix you something to eat after Schultz leaves."

"Thanks, LeBeau," Hogan mumbled as sleep overtook him rapidly.

Schultz, upon entering the barracks, found Kinch, Newkirk and Carter seated at the table. Newkirk and Carter were playing gin. Kinch was playing solitaire.

"What can we do for you, Schultzie?" Newkirk asked the rotund prison guard. He laid his cards on the table. "Gin," he said with a grin at Carter. Carter threw down his cards.

"Where is the cockroach?" Schultz asked, having looked around the barracks and not seeing LeBeau. "I need to speak with him."

"Oh, you mean LeBeau? He's resting in what used to be Colonel Hogan's quarters. This business with the Gestapo and Colonel Hogan has really upset him."

Schultz looked at the closed door of Hogan's quarters, debating whether or not to enter. The men of Barracks two were just beginning to adjust to life without their Colonel, and he didn't want to be responsible for causing any problems. After a minute, he shrugged his shoulders. "It's not important," he told the others. "I'll talk with him later."

"Was it something important, Schultzie?" asked Kinch, looking up at the 300 pound guard. "Maybe you want him to make you some apple strudel. Was that it?"

At the mentioning of LeBeau's apple strudel, Schultz smacked his lips. His mouth began to water. He could almost taste the Frenchman's pastry. Suddenly, he straightened up. "No! That's not it!" he said. "But, now that you mention the strudel..."

"We'll tell him, Schultz," said Kinch. Gathering up his cards, Kinch shuffled them. He noticed Schultz wasn't leaving. "Did you remember what you wanted to tell LeBeau?"

"Oh, yes. Now I remember.The Kommandant wants LeBeau to prepare a dinner for him and his guest tonight, and for you boys to act as waiters."

"Klink's having company?" asked Carter. "Who is it? A girl?"

"No, Andrew," said Newkirk, rolling his eyes. "What self-respecting girl would be seen with Klink?"

Schultz smiled at Newkirk's comment. "Only one who's desperate!" he muttered, chuckling. Then he became serious. "That's not funny, Newkirk. No. His guest is Major Teppel."

Hearing Morrison's name made the men pause. Something must have happened for him to be coming to Stalag 13. But what? Kinch got to his feet

and escorted Schultz to the barracks door. "We'll tell LeBeau what you told us, Schultz," he said. "But we have things to do, so you have to leave now."

Schultz allowed himself to be ushered out the door. "You won't forget about the strudel, will you?"

"Nope. I promise."

Schultz smiled and left. Kinch closed the barracks door. He motioned for Baker to keep watch at the door. Then he went to Hogan's quarters and gently opened the door and peered in. Seeing him, LeBeau motioned for him to be quiet as Hogan was finally asleep. Kinch motioned for the Frenchman to come into the barracks area. The Frenchman glanced at the Colonel as he quietly got up and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Did something happen?" he asked, concerned.

Kinch related what Schultz had said about the dinner and the strudel. LeBeau became alarmed. "Why would Morrison be coming here?" he asked. "Something must be wrong."

"Maybe. Maybe not," Kinch remarked. "He might just be checking up on the Colonel."

"And if you believe that's all it is, you're balmy, mate," remarked Newkirk. He looked at LeBeau. "The Colonel all right?"

"Oui. He finally fell asleep." LeBeau folded his arms. "I'm worried about Colonel Hogan," he added. "He doesn't look well at all."

"Maybe we should have Wilson take a look at him just to be safe," Carter suggested.

The others exchanged looks.

"That's a good idea, Andrew," said Kinch, impressed. "Go to barracks twelve and get him. But don't tell him it's Colonel Hogan. Just say someone in barracks two needs his attention and could he come right away. And frankly, **I'd** feel a whole lot better if the Colonel saw a doctor myself."

"Right away." Carter bolted from the barracks. Alone, the others sat at the table. LeBeau suddenly looked depressed.

"What's the matter, Louie?" asked Kinch.

LeBeau shrugged his shoulders. "Kinch, do you think Colonel Hogan will leave?"

"I'm not sure. I mean, how many chances has the Colonel had to return home without the Krauts searching for him? This may be the only one."

Newkirk lit a cigarette. "Not Colonel Hogan," he remarked. "There is no bloody way he would ever leave without us. Even if he had a chance to. I bet he stays."

LeBeau got to his feet. "If you need me, I'll be sitting with the Colonel until it's time to prepare dinner." The others watched him head towards Hogan's quarters. After LeBeau closed the door, Newkirk turned to Kinch. "Y'know the Colonel will have to stay in the tunnels until his being back can be explained.That's if he decides to stay, that is. We can't have anybody see him before then."

"I know," Kinch replied. He felt something was troubling the Englander. "What's wrong, Newkirk? The Colonel will be okay."

"I know, Kinch, I know," Newkirk replied softly, putting out his cigarette.

"Then what's wrong? What's troubling you?"

Newkirk looked Kinch directly in the eyes. "Kinch, what if I'm wrong. What if the Colonel decides to leave. I mean, how do we continue without him?"

Kinch let out a deep breath. He'd been thinking the same thing. He shrugged. "In that case, we continue the best way we know how, Newkirk. The best way we know how."


	15. Chapter 15Hogan's Decision

**Chapter 15 -- Hogan's Decision**

It was late afternoon when Hogan finally opened his eyes. He looked around his quarters again, just to make sure he hadn't been dreaming earlier. Satisfied, he slowly sat up on his bunk. He massaged his forehead. His headache hadn't subsided any, and the nauseousness and dizziness were still present.

"How do you feel, mon Colonel?"

Hogan looked in the direction of the voice. He saw LeBeau standing in the doorway, holding a plate of tantilizing food. It's aroma reminded Hogan just how hungry he really was. He hadn't eaten in days and he was starved. "How long have I been asleep, LeBeau?" he asked, stretching his arms.

"Several hours, Colonel." LeBeau handed Hogan the plate. "I brought you something to eat before Klink and Morrison have any."

"Smells good, LeBeau. I'm starved. I just hope this nauseousness I still have will allow me to eat it all." Hogan took a bite and after swallowing it, suddenly looked at the Frenchman. "It's delicious. Wait a minute. Did you say Morrison's coming here?"

"Oui. Schultz came by while you were asleep and told the others that Morrison was going to be Klink's guest tonight for dinner and that Klink wanted me to prepare dinner. Is something wrong, Colonel?"

"I'm not sure. I'm just wondering why Morrison is coming tonight of all nights. I mean, he knows I'm back at camp."

"Kinch thinks maybe he's just coming to check on you and make sure you're all right."

"Maybe," Hogan replied, eyes narrowing. "I just wish my gut wasn't telling me something different."

The door opened and Kinch, Carter and Newkirk quietly entered.

"Hope we're not bothering you, Colonel," commented Carter.

"Not at all. Something I can do for you fellas?" asked Hogan.

"No, sir," Kinch replied hesitantly. "We just wanted to see how you were doing. Wilson will be here within the hour to check you over, Colonel. We just want to make sure you're all right after that experimental drug you were given."

"You didn't tell Wilson it was me, I hope."

"No, sir," Carter chimed in. "Kinch suggested I only tell him somebody in barracks two needed his attention. He couldn't come right away, though."

"I don't need to see Wilson," Hogan protested as he continued eating. "I feel fine. I'm just tired, that's all."

"Begging your pardon, Colonel," Kinch interrupted. "But you're shaky on your feet. You almost collasped twice earlier, and you're still nauseous and dizzy. I'd say that qualifies you as needing to see Wilson. So don't argue with us, Colonel."

Hogan rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Yes, mother," he kidded Kinch. He then looked at his men. "What time do you all have to be serving dinner at Klink's?"

Newkirk checked his watch."In about two hours,sir" he explained. "We've already set up everything."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Kinch approached. "Who is it?" he asked through the door.

''Sergeant Wison. Carter said someone needed my assistance."

"Just a minute," Kinch replied opening the door to admit Wilson. He closed it after the medic entered.

"What took so..." Wilson froze when he saw the person sitting on the bunk. He closed his eyes, shook his head, and opened his eyes. "It **can't** be!" the camp medical officer declared, rubbing his forehead. "You're dead!"

"I'm not a ghost, Wilson," Hogan said, handing his empty plate to a smiling LeBeau. Hogan then slowly stood up and gripped Wilson's shoulder.

Wilson nearly fainted when Hogan touched him. Gathering himself, he looked at the men. "I don't understand. How...?"

"Let's just say someone went to a lot of trouble to have us believe the Colonel had died and leave it at that, shall we?" Kinch told him. "We want you to examine the Colonel, Joe. He was given several doses of an experimental drug, and he's been suffering with headaches, dizziness and nausea."

"Oui," LeBeau chimed in. "And earlier he almost passed out twice."

"They're making it sound a lot worse than it is, Joe," Hogan said.

"Knowing you as I do, Colonel, I somehow doubt it." Wilson put his medical bag on the bunk beside Hogan. "If you gentlemen will excuse us," Wilson replied, opening his bag, "I'd like to examine my patient."

Grudgingly, the men all exited Hogan's quarters. The door closed behind them leaving Hogan and Wilson alone. Wilson removed his stethoscope from his bag.

"Before you start, Joe," Hogan became serious. "You examining me must be kept between you, me and the men who just left this room. Understand? **Nobody** must know I'm alive right now and it's got to stay that way! Not even Klink or Schultz know."

"I don't understand what's going on, Colonel, but with you I learned long ago not to ask questions. So don't worry. As far as anyone's concerned, you're dead until you say you're not."

Hogan gave the medic one of his lopsided grins. "Thanks, Joe." He then proceeded to unbutton his shirt.

An hour later the door to Hogan's quarters opened, and Wilson, followed by Hogan emerged. The Colonel's men all gathered around as Hogan and Wilson sat down at the table.

"I could find nothing wrong with Colonel Hogan," Wilson explained. "From what you men and the Colonel all told me, I believe that these symptoms should go away in a few days. If they don't, I'll have see what I can do."

"But he's okay?" asked Carter, concerned.

"All things considered..." Wilson added, "he's in pretty good condition for a dead man."

Wilson and Hogan shook hands. Then, Wilson got up and left the barracks. Hogan motioned for one of the other men to keep watch at the barracks door. He looked at his men.

"Have a seat, fellas," he said. "I want to talk with all of you."

Kinch, Carter, LeBeau and Newkirk all looked at each other nervously. They did as the Colonel requested, and waited.

Hogan clasped his hands together on top of the table. "I've made a decision regarding this unique situation I have as Kinch so aptly put it."

"And what would that be, sir?" asked Newkirk as he and the others held their collective breaths.

"I've done a lot of thinking since it was pointed out to me that as everybody believes I'm dead, I could therefore make arrangements to go home back to the states and not have to worry about the Krauts searching for me." He paused momentarily. "However, I decided when I took command of this unit, that when I leave Stalag 13, I will leave by walking out the main gate with my men, not under the guise of being dead." Looking at each man separately, he smiled. "Besides, somebody's got to keep an eye on you guys and keep you outta trouble. And it might as well be me."

While the others looked at each other excitedly, Carter appeared confused. "Does that mean you're staying, Colonel?"

"Yes, Carter. I'm staying."

There were whoops and smiles all around as his men gathered around their Colonel and slapped him on the back. After accepting their 'welcome backs, sir,' Hogan rubbed his arms up and down. How he missed his leather bomber jacket.

"Something wrong, Gov'nor?" asked Newkirk.

"Nothing serious, Newkirk," Hogan replied. I'll just have to finagle a new bomber jacket and crush cap from the Red Cross when I have a chance."

LeBeau and Carter exchanged looks. LeBeau winked at the young man indicating it was time. Carter quietly went to LeBeau's locker and pulled out two towels with something wrapped inside each of them under his arm. He handed both to LeBeau who handed the bulkier of the two to Kinch. Hogan watched this exchange with amusement.

"We would've given this to you anyway, Colonel," Kinch remarked. "But now that you're staying, we want to make it official."

Hogan looked at each of them. "You fellas are certainly being mysterious. What's going on?"

Unrolling the towel, Kinch shook out Hogan's bomber jacket and held it up. There was a smile on his face.

Slowly getting to his feet, Hogan slipped his arms through the sleeves of the jacket and zipped it halfway up. He ran his hands over the soft leather. The jacket was a part of him. He never realized until this exact moment how much he had missed it until he thought it was lost forever. Turning, he looked at his men. LeBeau had unwrapped the other towel and handed Hogan his crush cap. Putting it on, Hogan pushed it back on his head. Hogan now felt like himself again.

"Ten hut!" Newkirk said loudly. The four men all stood at attention in front of the Colonel and gave him the sharpest salute they could.

With eyes misting over, Hogan returned their salute. Now, he realized, his being back was almost official.


	16. Chapter 16Nightmare Reminder

**Chapter 16--Nightmare Revisited**

Morrison smiled as he held up his glass of wine and saluted Klink with it. "Excellent dinner, Colonel. Excellent. My compliments to your chef."

Klink was trying to smile, eat and talk all at once. "My chef...yes...that would be one of my prisoners, a Corporal Louie LeBeau."

"Really? I seem to remember him being one of Colonel Hogan's men. If my memory is correct, that is," Morrison remarked.

"He was," Klink replied.

Morrison raised an eyebrow. "Was?"

Klink took a sip of his wine. He sighed. "Colonel Hogan passed away suddenly a few days ago. One of his other men, Sergeant Kinchloe, is now the temporary Senior POW officer."

Morrison sensed a note of sadness in Klink's voice when he mentioned Hogan's name. Apparently, Hogan hadn't let his being alive be known yet. But, why was not the reason Morrison had come to Stalag 13 tonight.

"Would you like some more wine, Major?" asked Klink, hoping to change the subject.

"Yes. Danke."

Klink motioned for Carter to bring more wine for him and his guest. Carter refilled both glasses. Newkirk removed both empty plates and took them into the kitchen where Schultz was sitting supposedly keeping an eye on LeBeau who had been preparing the meal and Kinch who was helping him. Instead, Schultz was devouring his third helping of LeBeau's beef stroganoff and fourth glass of wine. Both men watched him eat. All LeBeau could do was shake his head in amazement. Neither had never seen anybody pack food away like Schultz.

Morrison took another sip of wine. He eyed Klink. "Tell me, Colonel, had Colonel Hogan been ill?"

"Not that I was aware. It seemed the cause of death was heart failure according to the death certificate. Why do you ask?"

Morrison shrugged. "No reason. Just curious." He paused for a moment. "I would like to speak with Colonel Hogan's men privately, Colonel."

Klink could only stare. "You may use my quarters if you wish, Major Teppel. But I'm afraid I don't understand. Why would you want to speak with these men? What could they possibly have to tell you?"

Morrison smiled warmly. "One never knows, Colonel. These men were very close to Colonel Hogan, no? Perhaps since they are in mourning for this man, they may be able to tell me things they wouldn't ordinarily. Keep in mind, Colonel, this not an interrogation on my part. So there's no need for you to be present. Just a few simple questions. To feel them out I believe is the phrase."

Klink seemed to mull over what Morrison had said. He finished his wine. "I have some paperwork in my office I could do. Should take about an hour. Would that be long enough?"

"That would be perfect. Thank you Colonel," Morrison replied standing. Klink stood also. The two men shook hands. Morrison watched Klink leave the room. He then turned his attention to Carter and Newkirk. "You need to get Kinch and LeBeau in here as well," he told them. "You should all hear this."

Newkirk peered into the kitchen. He noticed Schultz still stuffing his face. He then motioned for Kinch and LeBeau to come into the dining room. Once everyone was gathered, Morrison looked at them.

"What about Schultz?" Morrison asked, concerned.

"Don't worry about him," Newkirk replied. "As long as the food doesn't run out he won't be a problem."

"How's Hogan?" he asked.

"The Colonel is a bit ill, dizzy and nauseous," said LeBeau, "but we had the camp medic examine him to be sure. He believes he'll be all right."

Kinch appeared worried. "Morrison, you just didn't come here to check on Colonel Hogan, did you?"

"No. I thought you should all hear this directly. Doctor Erlichman was found dead earlier today lying beside his car. He'd been shot twice in the back."

Hogan's men all exchanged shocked looks. None of them liked hearing this news especially with it's implications.

"Any idea who did it?" asked Carter.

"I've been hearing things. Apparently, it could be the same group of individuals who Frolichman was negotiating with for the release of his operative. I've also heard that these individuals do not fear doing worst things than the Gestapo."

There was a collective intake of breath as this latest bit of news sank in.

"What about Colonel Hogan?" asked Kinch. "Do they know he's Papa Bear?"

"I don't think so. From what I've found out, these people do not take kindly to not getting what they were promised. And they were promised Papa Bear. But I don't believe they know Papa Bear's true identity. That might be the only thing that's keeping Hogan safe for the time being."

"Did these people kill Doctor Erlichman?" asked Newkirk quietly.

"I believe so. There's no doubt in my mind. Don't forget. He was the one who stopped Frolichman by killing him."

Morrison checked his watch. "I can't stay. When Klink gets back I have to return to Abwehr headquarters. I just thought this information should be delivered in person."

Kinch shook Morrison's hand. "Thanks for everything, Morrison," he said. "We'll let Colonel Hogan know what you said."

"Good. Give Hogan my best."

"We'll do that for sure, mate," Newkirk said. A look of concern appeared on his face. "What about you?" he asked. "Will you be all right?"

"You mean has my cover been blown? I don't think so. As far as anyone knows, all I did was bring the Gestapo to cell 21. I played no other part in it."

Carter bit his lower lip. "Any idea who this operative was that this Major wanted back?" he asked.

"That's one bit of information I haven't been able to find out, I'm afraid," Morrison explained regretfully. "Whoever it is, his or her identity is being kept secret. We may never know."

Kinch suddenly had a thought he didn't want to have. "Is there any chance this operative knows the Colonel is Papa Bear?"

Morrison sighed wearily. "I really don't know, Kinch. I wish I could tell you different, but I can't. I just don't know."

Two hours later after Morrison had departed Stalag 13, and the men had returned to the barracks, they found their Colonel in the tunnel area resting on the bunk in the radio room that Kinch kept there when he was monitoring the radio. Seeing them approaching, Hogan sat up. They then informed him of what Morrison had told them.

The Colonel ran a hand over his dark hair. "Sorry to hear that," he remarked sadly. "He saved my life and I won't forget it."

"Still feel you want to stay, Colonel?" asked Kinch nervously. "I mean, we don't know who these people are much less where they are."

"But don't worry, Gov'nor. We won't let..."

Hogan held up his hand indicating silence. "Don't worry about me. And to answer your question, Kinch, yes, I'm still staying. I've never run from anything or anybody before, and I'm not about to start now."

Hogan noticed all the frightened looks on the faces of his men. He gave them his best lopsided grin. "Now, have any of you genuises figured out how to introduce me back into the land of the living?" he asked.


	17. Chapter 17Kinch's Plan

**Chapter 17-- Kinch's Plan**

Hogan leaned back, his back resting against the wall, waiting.

"Well?" he asked.

Kinch folded his arms and let out a deep breath. "I have an idea that I've been tossing around in my mind since you agreed to stay."

"Let's hear it."

Kinch glanced at the others. He had their attention as well.

"What have you got in mind, mate?" asked Newkirk

"Well, we contact Lancelot and tell him we need five men Klink's never seen before to impersonate Gestapo. One will be a Major, one a Captain and the third a Lieutenant. I then convince Klink to invite the three to stay for dinner. LeBeau will cook and Newkirk, Carter and I will serve as waiters. During the dinner, we drug Klink and Schultz. After they're asleep, we'd have the remaining two bring you into into camp in a car and into Klink's quarters where you will be discovered alive by Klink after we revive him and Schultz."

"And what, pray tell, do we tell Klink when he sees the Gov'nor's alive instead of being dead?" asked Newkirk.

"It was Morrison who gave me the idea. We simply tell Klink the Gestapo invented an experimental drug that simulates death, and they needed a guinea pig to try it on. So, they grabbed the Colonel to use as a guinea pig."

"And what if Klink wants to know how the Colonel was given the drug to begin with?" LeBeau inquired.

"Easy," Kinch continued. " Remember about a week ago before this all happened we were on a work detail outside the camp, and that Gestapo General tried to bully the Colonel? We simply tell Klink, if he asks, that the General who grabbed the Colonel by the arm was wearing a ring with a small needle in the band. And that this was how the drug was administered to the Colonel originally."

"Just one more thing," asked Hogan, folding his arms. "Not that he will, but suppose Klink wants to know why the Gestapo brought me back to Stalag 13?"

"No problem," Kinch added. "I got that covered as well, Colonel. We simply say the drug doesn't work for long periods. You have to keep using it over and over instead of just using one dose. In other words, the drug doesn't work."

Hogan nodded slowly. "Sounds like you thought this through very thoroughly, Sergeant," he said, impressed.

Kinch shrugged. "I hope I didn't overlook anything, sir," he replied.

Hogan smiled. "It just might work." He crossed his legs. "When do you plan on doing this?"

"I figure in about forty-eight hours. It'll take that long to contact the underground and get everything set up."

"I'm impressed Kinch. I really am," Hogan replied sincerely.

"Thank you, Colonel," Kinch replied. He knew Hogan didn't give out compliments freely unless he felt they were well deserved. "I learned from the best."

Back in the barracks again, Newkirk slapped Kinch on his back. "Kinch, you're a bloody genius, you are," he replied.

"Oui," LeBeau agreed. "You sound just like the Colonel."

"Boy, you sure do," chimed in Carter, a wide grin on his young face.

Kinch was embarrassed by the comparisons to the Colonel. He sighed. "Well, I better contact the underground and let Lancelot know we'll need him and four other men."

"Just out of curiousity, mate," Newkirk commented, lighting a cigarette. "Why didn't you tell us your plan earlier?"

Kinch chuckled. "Mainly because I just thought of it while talking with the Colonel." He walked towards the bunk and slapped the top frame. All the others could do was stand there and stare at Kinch in amazement.

It was right after an afternoon roll call forty-eight hours later that the prisoners noticed the large black car enter throught the front gates, the familiar red flags with the Gestapo emblem on them flapping in the breeze. LeBeau, Carter and Newkirk were the first to see it. Kinch was in the tunnel area keeping Hogan company. Newkirk checked his watch.

"Right on time," he muttered. He glanced at Carter. "Andrew, go tell Kinch our guests have arrived."

"Right." Carter hurried inside the barracks while LeBeau and Newkirk remained outside, watching the three Gestapo officers exit the car and mount the stairs to Klink's office.

"I hope this works," the Frenchman murmured. "Because if it doesn't..."

Newkirk finished the sentence. "Because if it doesn't, then we'll just have to come up with something else, won't we?" They went inside the barracks and were met by Kinch and the Colonel.

"How you feeling today, mon Colonel?" asked LeBeau, concerned. "After this evening you will officially be back."

"It couldn't come soon enough," Hogan replied, running hand over his black hair. "If it wasn't for your cooking, I'd think I was a gopher."

Newkirk nudged LeBeau. "Just keep in mind, Louie, that Klink won't believe our story if the Colonel looks too healthy."

LeBeau muttered something in French at Newkirk who was sure the little Frenchman was swearing at him.

Kinch checked his watch. "Guess it's showtime. Wish me luck." Kinch left the barracks and hurried across the compound to the Klink's office.

Klink nervously looked up from his paperwork as the three Gestapo officers entered his office. _What do they want now?_ he asked himself warily.

"Colonel Klink? I am Major Schmidt. This is Captain Fogler and Lieutenant Braun. Heil Hitler!"

Forcing a smile on his face, Klink got to his feet. "Heil Hitler. Welcome to Stalag 13, gentlemen. Please be seated." He opened his humidor and offered cigars to the officers. "Cigars, gentlemen?"

"Nein. Danke, Colonel."

Klink then reached for his decanter. "Perhaps some refreshments?" he remarked as he began to pour.

"Danke, Colonel," Schmidt replied as he and the others accepted a glass.

As he was pouring a glass for himself, Klink nervously looked at his visitors. "Now Gentlemen, how can I be of assistance to you? I mean, what brings you to our little Stalag?"

"We have business of the most confidential matter to discuss with you. It involves your late Senior prisoner of war, a Colonel Hogan I believe his name was."

Klink swallowed the lump forming in his throat. What did the Gestapo want now? Would their interference never end? How much more could Hogan's men endure? In one way, Klink was glad Hogan wasn't alive. He shuddered to think what the Gestapo would do to him. But his men...

Klink found it difficult to swallow his Schnapps as his throat constricted. "Gentlemen, I don't know what I could possibly tell you about Colonel Hogan," he stammered. "Didn't Major Von Stossel get whatever information he wanted from Hogan's men when he took them?"

"He did, Colonel. However, we feel there may be more he **didn't** get." Schmidt leaned forward and grinned wickedly at Klink. "**If** you know what I mean, Colonel."

Kinch glanced at Klink's pretty blonde secretary, Hilda. Kinch felt for the young woman. She had been devastated by the 'death' of Colonel Hogan. He knew she enjoyed the Colonel's flirtations. Whether or not there was anything serious between Hogan and Hilda, Kinch had no idea. All he knew was that for now he had to keep mum about Hogan being alive. He approached Hilda's desk. "Is the Kommandant in his office?" he asked.

"Jawohl. But he's busy right now," she replied, a sad look in her eyes.

Kinch patted her shoulder. "We miss him too, Hilda," he said, hoping he sounded sad himself. "But I really need to speak with the Kommandant." That said, Kinch barged into Klink's office before Hilda could stop him. He noticed the three Gestapo officers seated before Klink's desk. They stared at Kinch, a look of disapproval on their faces.

"What is it, Sergeant Kinchloe?" Klink asked, startled at the Sergeant's sudden entrance without knocking. _Just like Hogan,_ he thought to himself.

Kinch again looked at the three Gestapo officers. "I'm sorry for the interruption, Kommandant," he said, turning his attention to Klink. "But I just wanted to offer our services for this evening."

"Services? Services for what?"

"For the dinner party you're going to have."

Klink looked totally confused. "Dinner party? What dinner party? I don't recall..."

Kinch put on his best shocked expression. "Colonel, you mean you forgot already? We just discussed it earlier today after roll call."

"Oh, **that** dinner party! How could I forget?" Klink then looked at Kinch. "Who am I suppose to be having the party for?"

"Kommandant, forgive me. I realize you're such a busy man it probably slipped your mind. You said you were expecting a Major Schmidt and two other officers this afternoon and you were hoping they would stay for dinner. You told me to ask LeBeau to cook a special dinner for you, and for myself and the others to serve as waiters."

Klink nodded, smiling, at the three officers. "Of course. How silly of me to forget. Thank you for reminding me, Sergeant. Tell Corporal LeBeau I expect him to cook a fabulous dinner." He looked at his visitors. "Gentlemen, I hope you will stay for dinner this evening? One of my prisoners, a Corporal LeBeau, is French and a marvellous cook!"

"Thank you, Colonel," the Major replied, smiling. "We would be honored."

"Excellent. Say seven-thirty?"

"Fine. We can continue our discussion then."

"Very good." Klink saluted Kinch. "You are dismissed, Sergeant."

Kinch returned the salute. It took all his effort to hide the smile that was threatening to break out. Now he knew why the Colonel enjoyed these mind games he played with Klink so much.

After Kinch had departed, Lieutenant Braun looked at Klink. "Who was that man, Colonel?" he asked.

"That was Sergeant Kinchloe. he is our Acting Senior POW. He was one of Colonel Hogan's closest frineds, as was Corporal LeBeau, Corporal Newkirk and Sergeant Carter. In fact, these other three will be serving as waiters at dinner tonight."

Kinch reenterered the barracks where he found the others waiting, seated at the table.

Hogan was drinking a cup of coffee.

"Well?" asked Hogan. "What did Klink say when you approached him about the dinner party?"

Kinch could no longer suppress his smile. "To quote Newkirk, Colonel...a piece of cake." he chuckled.

Hogan raised his coffee cup. "Nice going, Kinch."

"What time is the dinner set for?" asked Newkirk.

"Seven-thirty." Kinch looked at LeBeau. "Any idea what you're gonna have on the menu, Louie?"

LeBeau rolled his eyes. "I will prepare my famous coq au vin. It will be manifique!"

Hogan finished his coffee and slowly rose to his feet. "I guess I better get down below. I have to meet Paul and Lancelot near the emergency tunnel entrance where they'll be waiting for me with a car to bring me into camp." As he took a step forward, Hogan staggered a bit. His legs were still wobbly. He gripped the edge of the table for support. His men were quickly at his side.

Kinch glanced at Carter. "Andrew, help the Colonel below until it's time for him to meet with Lancelot. And stay with him until it's time."

"Gotcha," Carter replied, gripping the Colonel's arm.

Hogan waved him off. "Just help me below. I can meet with Lancelot on my own. Besides, you're gonna need Carter to help at the dinner. I'll be all right."

That said, Kinch, Newkirk and LeBeau stood and watched as Carter and Hogan disappeared into the tunnel entrance.


	18. Chapter 18Back Among the Living

**Chapter 18 -- Back Among the Living**

Klink was strutting around like a proud peacock at the dinner party. Even he had to admit Corporal LeBeau had outdone himself with his hors d' oeuvres and coq au vin. Everything had been delicious. Klink figured things were going so well, perhaps the Major might mention his name to his superiors in Berlin. He looked around. Hogan's men were on their best behavior. Probably because Schultz was in the kitchen watching them. At least he hoped so. But he somehow doubted it.

When he had a chance, Newkirk disappeared into the kitchen while sipping from a champagne glass. He found LeBeau stirring something in a pot on the stove while Schultz was seated at a nearby table stuffing his mouth with food. A full glass of champagne nearby. Two other empty glasses were nearby as well.

"Enjoying yourself, Schultzie?" asked Newkirk. "The food meet with your approval?"

"Jawohl," Schultz replied between bites of food and sips of champagne. "Everything is wunderbar!"

"Can't you tell, Newkirk," said LeBeau, rolling his eyes upward to the heavens."I'm getting ill just watching him shovel it in. I don't know where he puts it. That's his third helping of coq au vin."

"But who's counting, cockroach," Schultz replied, emptying his glass. "Besides, I am the Kommandant's official food tester." He held out his glass for a refill of champagne which Newkirk gave. "I must make certain the food is not poisoned." Newkirk could see the rotund guard was beginning to appear glassy eyed.

"Official food tester?" asked Kinch, chuckling. "Schultzie, you're more like the official garbage disposal unit."

Schultz smirked. "Jolly joker," he muttered.

Carter came into the kitchen carrying a tray of empty glasses and plates.

"Boy, those guys sure can drink," he complained. Putting his tray on the counter, Carter began refilling the glasses. He was joined by Newkirk and Kinch.

"Well?" Newkirk whispered to Carter.

Carter glanced over his shoulder at Schultz who wasn't paying them any attention.

"I spoke with Otto briefly. He said Paul and Lancelot are outside the emergency tunnel with the Colonel waiting for the signal to enter camp."

Kinch looked at Newkirk. "You got the sedatives?"

Newkirk slipped the bottle of sedatives partially out of his inside jacket pocket. "Right here, mate. Just tell me when."

Kinch smiled. "No time like the present, Newkirk. Just remember, only Klink and Schultz."

"Got it." Newkirk, removing the bottle of sedatives from his pocket, dropped one tiny tablet into each of two glasses. He then took one of the glasses and gave it to Schultz. "Here you go, Schultzie," he said, smiling. "Compliments of the Kommandant."

"For me?" Schultz replied taking the glass from Newkirk. "That is so nice of the Kommandant." LeBeau, Kinch, Carter and Newkirk watched as Schultz downed the contents in one gulp. After about two minutes, Schultz's eyes closed as his head fell forward, asleep.

"How long will he sleep?" asked Carter.

"About an hour. Maybe a wee bit longer," Newkirk replied.

"Will that be enough time?" Carter was concerned.

"It'll have to be, mate." Newkirk took the other doctored glass and put it on Carter's tray. He looked at the Sergeant. "Make sure Klink and nobody else drinks that one. Got it?"

"Got it." Carter left the kitchen with his tray. He found Klink seated on the sofa with the Gestapo Captain. Offering his tray, Carter became alarmed when Klink reached for a different glass. "Not that one, Kommandant!" he cried.

Klink paused. He looked at Carter. "Why not?" he asked, puzzled.

"What I mean, sir, is that's the wrong glass." Carter pointed to the glass Newkirk had given him. "This glass was from the Major over there. He said to make sure you got this one."

Klink smiled broadly and took the glass Carter had pointed out. A few minutes later, Klink was sound asleep, head tilted sideways.

Carter, putting his tray on the table, whistled for the others to join him in the livingroom.

"Okay," Kinch remarked, approaching the three Gestapo officers. "Otto, you and your men all did a great job. But, you guys need to get out of here now. Make sure you give Paul and Lancelot the signal to come in with Colonel Hogan as you're leaving."

The three underground agents all shook hands with Hogan's men before they exited the room. Kinch and the others heard the car drive away and waited an agonizing ten minutes before hearing another car pull up outside Klink's quarters. It was another five minutes before the door opened and Paul and Lancelot, both dressed as Gestapo guards, entered the room with Hogan between them. Kinch, Newkirk, Carter and LeBeau all noticed Hogan was sweating profusely and seemed to be unsteady on his feet. They gathered around him, alarmed at the sudden change in the Colonel's condition from earlier in the day.

"Colonel?" Kinch was alarmed, gripping his commanding officer's shoulder. "Are you all right? You don't look well at all."

"I've felt better, believe me," Hogan muttered. He looked around. "Everything set?"

"All we need is the guest of honor, sir," remarked Carter.

Hogan turned to Lancelot and Paul. "Thanks again," he said. "But you two better get going."

Lancelot gripped Hogan's hand in his. "Take care, Colonel," he said. Then, he and Paul left, leaving Hogan alone with his men. The Colonel, letting out a deep breath, let himself collaspe on the opposite end of the sofa from Klink.

"This looks like as good a spot to be discovered," he joked. He pulled his crush cap over his eyes. "See you guys later."

Newkirk handed LeBeau a small packet of smelling salts. "For Schultz," he said. The Frenchman took it and smirked. "Let's just hope he doesn't think it's something to eat," he replied heading back into the kitchen. Meanwhile, Newkirk, removing another packet of smelling salts, broke it open and waved it under Klink's nose. Klink moaned groggily and opened his eyes.

"Kommandant! Kommandant Klink! Wake up! You've got to see this! It's a bloody miracle it is! Wake up!"

Opening his eyes, Klink massaged his temple. The first thing he saw was Newkirk's face close to his own. "What...what happened? What are you yelling about, Newkirk?"

"It's Colonel Hogan, sir!"

Klink shook his head to clear the cobwebs. He couldn't have drunk that much, could he?

He was about to ask the Englander what he meant by what he just said when he turned and saw Hogan slumped on the opposite end of his sofa. With eyes bulging, Klink jumped off the sofa and stood in the farthest corner of the room.

"Hogan?" he whispered in a tight voice. "No. It can't be! You're dead!"

"But he isn't, Kommandant," Kinch said having approached Hogan, and placing two fingers against Hogan's neck. "He's alive, Kommandant. He's not a ghost!"

Klink was frozen where he stood. He kept shaking his head. "I had too much to drink, that's what it is. Too much to drink. I'm seeing things."

Carter cautiously approached Hogan. "Is he really alive, Kinch?"

"Yeah, he is. But he doesn't look well at all."

Schultz staggered into the livingroom, followed by LeBeau. "What's with all the shouting, Herr Kommandant?" he asked, rubbing his forehead.

Klink pointed to the sofa. "Schultz, what do you see on the sofa?"

Schultz glanced at the sofa. "I only see Colonel Hogan, Herr Kommandant. He is..." Schultz suddenly paused. His eyes widened. "Herr Kommandant. I think I had too much to drink. I see nothing!! Nothing!!"

"Then I must've had too much to drink as well. I'm seeing things."

Kinch, Newkirk, Carter and LeBeau all gathered around the sofa. Kinch looked over his shoulder at Klink. "Kommandant, Colonel Hogan is alive. He's not a ghost! You have to believe me."

Klink shook his head. "I know what it is," he muttered. "Hogan's haunting me. That's it. He's haunting me."

Hogan struggled to sit up. As entertaining as he found Klink right now, all he wanted was to lay down in his own quarters. He pushed his crush cap back. "I'm alive, Kommandant. Even though I don't feel like it."

Klink slowly approached the sofa. "Hogan? Is it really you?" He reached out and touched the Colonel. "But how? I don't understand..."

"I'm not sure I do either, Kommandant," Hogan explained. "All I remember was feeling ill shortly after that work detail about a week ago. Next thing I know, I'm locked up in a prison cell someplace with doctors sticking me with needles every couple of hours."

Klink suddenly noticed his guests were gone. "Where is everyone?" he asked, confused. "I was entertaining three members of the Gestapo."

Hogan's men looked around as if noticing for the first time that the room was empty.

"Y'know what I think happened, Kommandant," said Kinch, slightly amused while trying to keep a straight face.

"What?" At this moment, Klink was ready to accept any explanation for what had occured.

"I think the Gestapo being here was part of a plan to return Colonel Hogan to Stalag 13."

Klink was thunderstruck. "Plan? What plan? You know something, don't you?"

Kinch shrugged his shoulders. "Not really, sir. It's just that it's mighty strange that three Gestapo officers suddenly show up, you and Schultz were obviously drugged, and then Colonel Hogan suddenly reappears, alive, and then Gestapo officers vanish."

Klink mulled over what Kinch had said. he nodded in agreement. "I think you must be right, Sergeant. But why would they take Colonel Hogan and then bring him back? What did they take him for?"

Kinch sighed wearily. "I was the only one in the room when two guards brought the Colonel in," he continued. "All one of them said was that the drug didn't work."

"Drug? What drug?" Klink turned towards Hogan. "What are they talking about, Hogan?"

Hogan sighed. "From what I understand, the Gestapo had invented a drug that simulates death and needed a guinea pig to experiment on. I was the lucky one. But apparently it doesn't work because I kept getting injections instead of one injection being enough. So, I guess they had no further use for me and returned me here."

"How diabolical!" Klink exclaimed. "How do you feel, Hogan?"

Hogan struggled to his feet and almost fell on his face. Fortunately for him, Kinch caught him before he fell on the floor. However, Hogan managed to give Klink one his patented smug grins.

"Don't worry, Kommandant, " he said weakly. "I'll wait until I feel better before I start haunting you."


	19. Chapter 19Unanswered Question

**Chapter 19 -- Unanswered Question**

"Roll Call! Everybody out for roll call!" Schultz's loud voice pierced the early morning air. "Raus! Everybody outside!"

The prisoners of Barracks two slowly filed outside. They were all a bit exhausted from the late night party they held welcoming back their Senior POW officer.

Hogan stood in his customary place in the formation, hands clasped behind him. He had a lopsided grin on his face as he watched Schultz count each prisoner. It had been nearly two weeks since being rescued from Abwehr headquarters, and though he still felt a bit of weakness in his legs, and he still tired easily, for the most part, Hogan felt almost as good as new.

Of course he attributed his feeling pretty good to the choice words he gave the Allied High Command in London about their decision to shut down his operation when everybody thought he was dead and for not budging in their decision even when they found out he was alive. And though the operation was now active again, Hogan was still angry at what London had done.

He wasn't so much angry at the shutting down of the operation itself, but at London turning its back on his men. That he **could** not and **would** not accept. And he hadn't hesitated to let London know exactly how he felt.

"I heard you missed me, Schultz," Hogan said when the rotund Sergeant got around to him.

"Jawohl, Colonel Hogan," Schultz admitted, smiling. "Roll call wasn't any fun without you."

"Glad to be back, Schultz," Hogan replied. He winked at the Sergeant as he saw Klink approaching.

"Schultz! Repoooorrrrrtttttt!" Klink bellowed as he approached. Schutz turned and saluted Klink who returned the salute.

"Herr Kommandant, all prisoners present and accounted for."

"Very good, Schultz." Klink paused for a moment as his eyes fell on his Senior POW officer. "It's good to have you back, Colonel Hogan," he said sincerely.

Hogan was touched at Klink's apparent sincerity. "Why Kommandant," he said with a grin, "I didn't know you cared."

Klink let a faint smile appear. He looked at Schultz. "Sergeant, you may dismiss the prisoners."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant." Schultz again saluted. Turning, Schultz looked at the prisoners. "Dismissed!" Then he followed Klink back into the Kommandant's office.

The prisoners, once dismissed, dispersed. Hogan and his men reentered the barracks. The black wreath which had hung so prominently on Hogan's door had been removed. The Colonel poured himself a partial cup of hot coffee and sat down at the table with his men. He took a sip of the hot liquid. It burned his throat, but he didn't seem to notice.

"You all right, Colonel?" asked Kinch, concerned. "You seem a bit quieter than usual."

"I'm okay," Hogan replied, not looking at Kinch. "I was just thinking."

"About what, mon Colonel?" asked LeBeau.

Hogan shrugged his shoulders. "About everything that happened, LeBeau. I mean, I know Frolichman and Heinman are both dead. But my gut still tells me this isn't over. Not by a long shot."

"But with both of them dead, Colonel, they can't come after you anymore," LeBeau was quick to point out.

"But we can't forget that someone killed Doctor Erlichman. And if Morrison is right, somewhere out there is a group of people who are just as evil if not more evil than the Gestapo and aren't afraid to do their worst. And the worst part of this is, they could be anybody."

Hogan's men all exchanged concerned looks. They knew their Colonel was right. Newkirk, having lit a cigarette, took a long drag on it before he spoke.

"You think Morrison's right, sir?"

This time Hogan looked at Newkirk. "About what, Newkirk? About there being an unknown group of people out there somewhere who wouldn't hesitate to do worst things to a person than the Gestapo would?"

Yes, sir."

Hogan shrugged his shoulders. "I wish I could say with certainty that there was nobody worse than the Gestapo. But after what happened to Doctor Erlichman, I can't be sure." He paused as he took another drink of coffee. "None of us can," he added thoughtfully.

"So what are we going to do, Colonel?" asked Kinch.

"I don't know, Kinch. For the first time, I really have no idea. I wouldn't even know where to begin trying to find these people." He paused. "I'm not even sure they can be found."

"Don't worry, Colonel," LeBeau said softly. "We won't let any of these people get near you. And if there's no other way, we will get you out of Germany."

Hogan smiled faintly and shook his head. "Don't worry about me, LeBeau. I promise I'll be careful. But you fellas have to promise me you'll be careful as well."

"Oui," LeBeau said. "Is there any other way to be but careful?"

"Blimey," Newkirk remarked, running a hand over his brown hair. "Our job keeps getting more and more difficult all the time."

Hogan smirked as he drank his coffee. He looked up as Carter approached him.

"Something I can do for you, Carter?" Hogan asked.

"Yes, sir." Carter bit his lower lip nervously. "Colonel, how about a game of chess?"

Hogan smiled warmly at the young Sergeant. Somehow, Carter always seemed to know what to say whenever Hogan was feeling down.

"Sure. Why not, Carter. A game of chess might be just what I need."

Carter smiled. As he hurried to get the chess set, Hogan realized that not even a game of chess would erase from his mind the possibility of an additional and unknown evil presence in Germany and that he himself may be a marked man.


End file.
